feeling
by kkoch11
Summary: SEQUEL CHAP 12 UP ,setalah pernyataan cinta Sehun, pertemuan Kyungsoo dan kai, hingga mulut Kris yang ember. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya...? ...(Benar benar enggak nyambung)
1. Chapter 1

**Hai kali ini aku kembali dengan ff buatan aku sendiri dari hasil pemikiranku, aku tau ff yang kubuat ini masih banyak yang perlu di perbaik, ff ini aku buat untuk menebus ff remake yang belum rampung, maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan penulisan dan kata, semoga suka.**

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Dia memberi isyrat menyuruhku begitu, Setiap mau menerima panggilan masuk dia pasti akan menjauh dari tempatku, apa yang dia sembunyikan Sebenarnya, kenapa dia tidak mau aku tau.

Aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang tampak panik sambil mencuri pandang kepadaku, dia kembali dengan tergesah gesah.

"Kyungsoo, aku harus pulang sekarang" ucapnya

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus menjemput monggu di penitipan hewan"

"Aku ikut"

" jangan.. ma... maksudku bukan kah kau ada kelas 30 menit lagi, kalau kau ikut denganku kau bisa terlambat" dia menjawab terlalu cepat, ada yang disembunyikan, batinku.

"Baiklah" dia menghela nafas lega, lega?

"Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat . Aku menatapnya yang semakin jauh, kalau hanya ingin menjemput anjingnya kenapa dia harus tergesah-gesah dan kenapa dia melarangku ikut biasanya dia yang mengajakku.

"Ditinggal pacarnya ya? Kasian sekali dirimu" itu suara dari arah belakang ,aku tak perlu melihat siapa yang berbicara karena aku sudah sangat hafal dengan suara itu dan tanpa menoleh aku menjawab.

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"nona kau terlalu percaya diri, siapa yang yang ingin mengganggumu?" Ucapnya kemudian duduk dikursi bekas tempat pacarku. Aku menatapnya datar, orang ini kenapa dia selalu ada disaar aku sendirian.

"Kalau begitu pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang, Tuan " ucapku

"Maaf ,tapi ini meja umum dan kau tidak berhak menyuruhku pindah, kalau kau mau kau saja yang pergi"sialan! Dia cari masalah.

"Aku datang duluan dari kau dan jangan memancing emosiku"

"Datang duluan tidak bisa dijadikan patokan bahwa kau yang memiliki tempat ini, kalau memang datang terlebih dahulu dapat menjadikan tempat ini milikmu berarti kau juga milikku" hah? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Kau tau, semakin hari kau semakin tidak nyambung"

"Bukan aku yang tidak nyambung tapi kau, kau yang tidak mengerti" ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dia meninggalkanku disini yang menatapnya dengan bertanya tidak mengerti? Apa maksudnya?.

Tbc

Ini akan dilanjut kalau ada yang minat. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi pacar Kyungsoo? Atau siapa yang gangguin Kyungsoo?


	2. Chapter 2

NB: disini Jongin dan sehun satu tahun lebih tua dari kyungsoo.

Aku sedang menunggu dia di halte dan Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 tapi Jongin belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, orang ini Sebenarnya jadi menjemputku atau tidak sih? Bisa terlambat masuk kuliah jam pertama kalau begini, ini sudah lewat 10 menit dan aku lelah menunggu jadi aku memilih menghubunginya saja untuk memastikan.

"Halo" eh? Tunggu kenapa perempuan yang mengangkatnya dan suaranya terdengar serak seperti baru bangun tidur,

"Halo" ucap perempuan diseberang sana lagi.

"Maaf, ini benar ponsel Jongin" aku bertanya ragu-ragu

"Iya, benar dan dia sed- Halo Kyungsoo" diseberang sana suara perempuan tadi sekarang terganti dengan suara bariton milik Jongin, aku mengerutkan kening bingung

"Jongin.. siapa tadi?"

"Itu..itu sepupuku ," sepupu? Dia tidur dengan sepupu perempuannya?, Tapi bagaimana bisa.

"Oh~ Jongin ,aku sedang menunggumu dihalte , kau jadi menjemputku?"

"Maafkan aku, aku baru bangun dan mungkin aku akan terlambat menjemputmu jadi bisakah kau tunggu aku disana, aku akan sampai 20 menit lagi"

" 20 menit?, tapi aku harus cepat kekampus"

"Aku akan cepat"

"Baiklah" aku menutup telfon dengan lesu, huh, 20 menit? Itu sangat lama. Berarti aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi,hufft. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini dan juga aku masih penasaran dengan suara perempuan tadi walaupun Jongin bilang itu sepupunya ,tapi apa harus tidur bersama?, pikirku.

###

Bolos bukanlah hal yang biasa untukku tapi kali ini Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya, tidak mungkinkan aku masuk menerobos dengan baju kotor dan kaki yang pincang disaat dosen sedang mengajar apalagi ini sudah lewat 40 menit dari jam masuk jadi aku melarikan diri ke ruang kesehatan.

"Jongin bodoh," makiku

Dia tidak datang setelah aku menunggunya 20 menit lebih, lalu dengan santainya dia bilang tak bisa menjemputku dan aku tak tau alasan apalagi yang akan dikatakannya karena dengan kesal aku mematikan ponselku, kalau memang dia tak bisa ,apa susahnya menghubungiku terlebih dahulu agar aku tidak menunggunya.

Sialnya lagi bus terakhir penuh, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berdesak desakan didalam sana jadi aku memilih jalan saja, jarak halte dengan kampusku sebenarnya agak jauh tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah tidak ada kendaraan umum yang lewat kalau terus menunggu aku bisa-bisa tidak masuk mata kuliah yang kedua. Kalau persoalan kaki pincang dan baju yang kotor itu nilai tambah untuk kesialanku karena terserempet mobil yang ugal-ugalan.

Badanku terasa sakit ,mungkin berbaring sebentar ide yang bagus, Saat ingin berbaring, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras, aku menatap kearah pintu kaget, disana ada si tuan menyebalkan, seketika wajahku berubah datar, bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar? Kenapa ada saja cobaan untukku hari ini?,

"Hei bulat, kenapa kau tidak masuk tadi?" Dan Kenapa kau tau aku disini?

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapku ketus sambil menyamankan posisiku

",,," dia tidak membalas, tidak seperti biasanya, aku kembali menatapnya yang masih mematung didepan pintu, dia menatapku -bukan lebih tepatnya menelusuri badanku dari atas sampai bawah. Kenapa dengannya? ,Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah tatapannya.

"Kenapa?" Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

aku mendengar dia mendesis pelan kemudian melangkah pergi. Hanya Itu? , oh justrunya aku bersyukur karena dia tidak mengajakku berdebat tapi dia yang seperti itu membuatku sedikit khawatir,

Belum cukup 5 menit, Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kantong ,dia memberikannya padaku, aku menatapnya bingung kemudian membuka kantongan itu,  
Baju? , aku menarik baju itu untuk melihatnya dengan jelas, benar ini baju, baju wanita, dimana dia mendapatkannya? Dan kenapa dia memberikannya padaku.

"Pakai itu" perintahnya

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak lihat bajumu, kau terlihat seperti pengemis " apa dia bilang?, pengemis? Sialan.

"Maaf, tuan Oh tapi aku tidak mau memakai barang yang tidak jelas dari mana dan juga kau harus mengontrol kata-katamu"

"Pakai saja"

"Tidak mau," dia menghela nafas kasar kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Melepaskan kemeja yang digunakannya, aku membulatkan mata melihat itu kemudian dengan cepat menutup kedua mataku,

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!?"aku berseru keras. Aku merasa ada yang sesuatu yang mendarat pas didepan wajahku.

"Hah!, kau berfikir aku tidak punya sopan santun, aku masih pakai baju kaos ,bodoh" katanya sinis. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata dan benar dia masih memakai baju kaos berwarna abu abu tapi sekarang tanpa balutan kemeja hitamnya yang berada dipangkuanku.

"Kenapa-"

"Pakai itu"

"Apa?"

"Kau bilang tidak mau pakai barang yang tidak jelas dari siapakan, jadi pakai kemeja itu" katanya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan aku yang sedang mencerna kejadian barusan.

Aku menatap kemejanya kemudian menatap baju yang kupakai , baju putih yang kukenakan memang sedikit kotor, hanya sedikit tapi terlihat sangat menganggu pantas saja dia membilangiku seperti pengemis tapi kurasa dia melebih-lebihkannya karena aku tau dia sangat suka menghinaku. Tidak ada pilihan lain Selain memakai kemeja sehun, walaupun badanku terlihat semakin mungil saat memakainya.

Tbc

Wah tebakannya semua benar/ya iyalah/hehehe. Makasih udah review.


	3. Chapter 3

NB: nama Jongin disini aku ganti jadi Kai

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghidupkannya, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah pemberitahuan tentang 26 pesan yang masuk dari satu orang yang sama yaitu Kai. Aku membuka satu persatu pesannya.

Sebagian besar dari isi pesan itu menanyakan apakah aku marah dan permintaan maaf, Siapa yang tidak marah dengan kelakuannya yang membatalkan janji Secara sepihak, itu pertayaan yang tidak butuh jawaban, huh, batinku.

Membaca pesan darinya hanya membuatku semakin kesal jadi aku kembali menonaktifkan ponselku dan meletakkannya diatas meja cafe, berselang beberapa menit kemudian pesananku datang.

Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dengan langkah pelan, aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak ingat apa, jadi aku berjalan sambil mengingat ingat.

Ah~ aku ingat tadi aku berencana untuk membeli beberapa cemilan di super market, tapi kurasa masih ada yang mengganjal di perasaanku, sepertinya bukan hanya itu saja yang terlupa, mungkin hanya perasaanku.

Aku masuk ke super market, aku mulai memilih milih beberapa snack dan biskuit, setelah selesai aku langsung menuju ke kasir.

Belanjaanku tidak terlalu berat karena kebanyakan snack, aku suka makan snack sambil belajar atau menonton, itu menyenangkan buatku.

Saat berjalan kembali menuju halte aku melihat motor yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, bukan soal parkirnya tapi motornya, motor itu mirip dengan motor milik Kai,karena penasaran aku memilih mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan benar ini motor milik Kai tapi dimana orangnya, aku menatap sekitar yang tampak sepi, hanya ada penjual jajanan disini tidak ada Kai, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau ini benar benar motor miliknya jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya saja kepada paman penjual jajanan.

"Permisi paman, apakah anda melihat pemilik motor hitam itu" tanyaku sambil menunjuk motor Kai.

"Pemiliknya? Ya, tadi aku melihatnya ketaman disana" paman itu menunjuk arah taman yang bersebrangan dengan tempatku sekarang. Untuk apa dia ke taman?.

"Terimakasi informasinya, paman" aku setengah membungkuk kearah paman itu

"Ya"

Aku menyeberangi jalan yang lenggang itu, taman ini cukup luas dan sejuk, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kesini tapi aku pernah berencana kesini, ada banyak bunga, ada kolam air mancur kecil ditengah tengah taman ,ada pohon pohon kecil dan ada beberapa kursi panjang. Terlihat menyenangkan, tapi kenapa taman ini sepi.

Karena terlalu larut memperhatikan isi taman aku jadi lupa dengan tujuan awalku kesini, kupikir sekalian saja melihat lihat taman sekaligus mencari Kai.

Aku berjalan sembarangan arah, aku cuma mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah dan disana aku melihat Kai sedang duduk dibangku panjang seorang diri, saat ingin menghampirinya dia sudah menengok kearahku lebih dahulu kemudian dengan langkah lebar dia menghampiriku, aku hanya diam menatapnya datar. Jangan lupa, aku masih kesal padanya.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku datar

"Kyung, kau masih marah?,aku minta maaf aku benar benar ada urusan tadi"ucapnya memelas.

"Aku tak peduli" aku berniat melangkah menjauh sebelum tangannya memengang lenganku

"Mau pulang? Biar aku antar" tawarnya

"aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Aku kembali berjalan cepat menjauhinya tapi tak kalah cepat karena dia sudah kembali memengang lenganku dan menarikku menuju keluar taman,aku berusaha memberontak, tapi cengkramnya semakin kuat aku yakin setelah ini lenganku akan memerah.

"Lepaskan Kai, aku tak suka dipaksa" kataku

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu" dia berkata cepat.

"Ak-" belum sempat aku berbicara lenganku yang lain ditarik dengan kuat hingga membuatku oleng kearah sipenarik ,karena itu Kai berhenti berjalan dan aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menarikku

"Sehun"ucapku lirih.

Author POV

"Sehun" kyungsoo berucap lirih, dia termangu menatap Sehun yang saling lempar tatapan tajam dengan Kai.

"Siapa kau?" Kai bertanya sinis, Kai dan Sehun sebelumnya memang belum pernah bertemu atau mungkin hanya Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu tau yang harus kau lakukan sekarang cukup lepaskan lengan Kyungsoo" Sehun membalas datar.

"Maaf, justrunya kau yang melakukan itu karena aku pacarnya" ucap Kai menyombongkan diri, mendengar itu Sehun perlahan lahan melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dipengangnya, saat itu Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kesadarnnya, ia menatap tangan sehun yang melepaskan lengannya kemudian Kai kembali menariknya sebelum..

"Kyungsoo... pulang bersamaku atau ponselmu tidak akan pernah kembali padamu" ucap Sehun saat melihat Kai menarik Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo POV

"Kyungsoo... pulang bersamaku atau ponselmu tidak akan pernah kembali padamu" ponsel? Aku menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ,medapati Sehun berdiri dibelakang sana dengan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sangat aku yakini bahwa itu ponsel milikku, tapi kenapa ada dengannya?.

"Bajingan" suara Kai menyadarkanku dari berfikir, aku melihat Kai siap menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri acuh tak acuh disana, oh tidak aku tidak mau ada perkelahian disini, ini harus dihentikan ,

"Aku ikut denganmu,Sehun"ucapku cepat, kulihat Kai nampak tidak terima dengan keputusanku berbeda dengan Sehun yang biasa biasa saja

"Kyun-"

"Aku butuh ponselku, Kai"ucapku kemudian Sehun berjalan kearahku dan menyuruhku mengikutinya,saat sampai didekat mobilnya.

"Berikan ponselku?"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya setelah aku mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ikhlaskan saja ponselmu"menyebalkan sekali orang ini dia bicara dengan entengnya sambil masuk kedalam mobilnya, kurang ajar.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku memutuskan membuka pintu sebelah kemudi, lalu masuk dan menutupnya secara kasar.

"Hei hati hati, nanti rusak"

"Apa peduliku?" Ucapku menantangnya

"Bar-bar"apa? Dia mengataiku apa? Bar-bar? Dia benar benar cari masalah. Dengan kesal aku memukul kepalanya dengan tasku.

Bugh...bugh...

"Akh"di memekik kesakitan memengang kepalanya, rasakan itu !.

"KAU!" Dia berkata keras ,melotot kepadaku.

"Apa?"kataku santai

"Huuh"di membuang nafas kasar kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya saling diam tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan .tapi sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan hanya saja aku malu. Perjalanan berjalan lancar hingga sampai dirumahku,aku turun terlebih dahulu.

"Ponselku?" Aku memintanya melalui kaca jendelanya, dia memberikannya kemudian pergi begitu saja, huh, dasar tidak tau sopan santu, padahal aku mau terima kasih padanya.

Aku sekarang ingat, tadi waktu dicafe aku melupakan ponselku karena terlahang dengan makanan yang kupesan dan aku langsung pergi tanpa mengambilnya, aku memang sangat ceroboh untung saja ponsel ini kembali padaku.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan,sepi, tidak ada orang. Rumahku memang selalu seperti ini , eomma dan appa hanya akan ada dirumah ketika malam hari dan kakak-kakakku tidak tinggal disini mereka ada diluar negeri, mereka pulang sekali sebulan.

Rumah ini tidak memiliki maid, kalau kata appa'kenapa harus menyewa maid kalau kita bisa mengurusnya sendiri', menurutku hanya ada dua kemungkinan kenapa ayah tidak memperkerjakan maid dirumah ini,pertama karena appa tidak mau buang buang uang dan yang kedua karena dia secara tidak langsung menyuruhku memberes bereskan rumah, kurasa kemungkinan yang kedua yang paling mendekati benar,aku agak tidak yakin dengan yang pertama karena appa bukan orang yang pelit menurutku.

Jadi kemungkinan terbesar adalah ia secara tidak langsung menyuruhku membersihkan rumah ini ,memangnya siapa lagi yang akan membersihkan rumah selain aku,eomma saja pulangnya selalu malam dan kakak kakakku jarang berada dirumah. Lagipula rumah ini hanya 2 lantai dengan 5 kamar tidur disertai kamar mandi didalamnya,ada beberapa ruangan, dan dapur. aku tidak terlalu repot membersihkannya karena 3 kamar yang lain dibersihkan sendiri oleh pemiliknya.

Letak ruang tidurku ada di lantai atas berseberangan dengan kamar tidur kakak-kakakku,sedangkan 2 kamar yang lainnya ada dilantai bawah.

sampai dikamar aku melempar tasku pada sofa hitam di dalam kamarku dan menjatuhkan diri diatas ranjang dengan sprey bermotif dadu hitam putih. Lelah sekali hari ini. Aku beranjak dari ranjang kemudian berjalan kekamar mandi,mandi Sepertinya bagus juga.

###

Sudah pukul 4 sore dan Kai tetap tidak henti hentinya menelfonku, itu sangat mengganggu,aku sebenarnya ingin menonaktifkan ponselku tapi aku takut bagaimana jika eomma menelfonku dan ponselku mati,walaupun selalu pulang malam eomma dan appa selalu mengirimiku pesan ataupun menelfonku sekedar bertanya aku sudah makan atau apalah. Dan biasanya disaat jam seperti ini mereka akan menghubungiku.

Baby do it like you do~  
Cause...~

Ponselku berbunyi lagi, aku menatap layarnya, benarkan tebakanku, ada pesan masuk dari eomma.

From: eomma

Chagi, eomma dan appa tidak bisa pulang untuk 3 hari kedepan, maafkan kami, kami benar benar sibuk, maaf hanya memberi kabar lewat pesan, kau sudah makan?

To: eomma

Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku mengerti pekerjaan kalian banyak, aku sudah makan tadi.

From: eomma

Baguslah, jaga kesehatanmu jangan sampai sakit.

To: eomma

Ne.

Benarkan, walaupun mereka sibuk mereka masih menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan keadaanku.

3 hari ya,lama juga berarti aku akan sendirian selama 3 hari kedepan, dirumah sebesar ini hanya sendirian adalah hal biasa untukku, karena eomma dan appa benar benar super sibuk, kalau appa sibuk berarti eomma lebih sibuk lagi itu karena appa seorang direktur dan eomma sebagai assistantnya, bukankah itu keren, kalau appa akan ada pertemuan eomma akan selalu ikut menemaninya, jadi eomma dan appa saling tau kesibukannya masing masing.

Baby do it like you do~  
Cause~

Ponselku berbunyi lagi, kali ini dari oppaku, tampa sadar aku menarik sudut bibirku keatas.

From: oppa

Hei, adik kecilku sedang apa?

To: oppa

Tidak sedang apa-apa

From: oppa

Kau tidak merindukanku ?

To: oppa

Tentu saja tidak.

Itu sebuah kebohongan, mana mungkin aku tidak merindukannya.

From: oppa

Aku terluka~ padahal aku sangat merindukanmu.

To: oppa

Sayang sekali aku tidak

From: oppa

Adik kecil, kau jahat sekali padaku

To: oppa

Biarkan saja, kalau oppa merindukanku kenapa tidak pulang saja?

From: oppa

Kyung, maafkan oppa tapi pekerjaan oppa disini juga sedang banyak.

To: oppa

Ya, aku mengerti

Form: oppa

Jangan marah, nanti oppa belikan mainan kalau pulang.

To: oppa

Apa? Mainan?, oppa kira umurku berapa?, kau menyebalkan.

From: oppa

Hahaha, hanya bercanda.

To: oppa

Bercandamu tidak lucu

From: oppa

Galak sekali,sedang datang bulan ya?

To: oppa

OPPA!

From: oppa

Iya Iya, aku hanya bercanda, Kyung nanti oppa hubungi lagi ya, oppa harus pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan dan jaga kesehatanmu, awas kalau aku dengar kabar kalau kau sakit, aku akan menjitakmu.

To: oppa

Iya cerewet.

From: oppa

Dasar Tidak sopan!, Baiklah nanti kukabari lagi, bye baby owl.

To: oppa

Bye

Setelah membaca pesan terakhirnya aku terus tersenyum, aku sangat senang kalau dia menghubungiku, entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa hanya saja aku merasa dia begitu menyayangiku walau aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku juga menyayangimya, aku bukan orang yang mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan dengan kata kata.

Tbc

Maaf kalau masih kependekan dan karena aku juga belum bisa fast update, tapi terimakasih buat dukungannya dan makasih buat yang menunggu ff alakadar ini. Ada masukan enggak buat siapa yang bakalan jadi oppanya kyungsoo pilihannya antara Chanyeol ,kris dan luhan ya silahkan pilih.


	4. Chapter 4

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Hari ini jadwal kuliahku kosong jadi aku memilih membersihkan rumah, aku membersihkan rumah setiap 3 hari sekali, itu sudah jadwal tetap untukku. Aku menyapu lantai atas lalu lantai bawah, mencuci baju, menjemurnya kemudian membuat sarapan untukku, ini cukup menguras tenaga.

Aku memakan sarapanku ditaman belakang rumah,taman berukuran sedang yang terawat, kalau untuk taman ini ada tukang kebunnya, dia akan datang seminggu sekali, aku tidak mungkin mengurus taman yang ada aku akan menggunting semua bunga disini kemudian mendapat omelan panjang lebar, aku tau akan seperti itu jika aku mengurus taman ini, karena aku pernah melakukannya dulu dan yah~ aku di omeli eomma 1 x 24 jam karena bunga bunganya habis kupangkas, jangan salahkan aku, aku cuma menjalankan apa yang diminta eomma, dia menyuruhku memangkas tanpa memberitahu apa yang perlu kupangkas jadi apa yang dipikirkan anak umur 8 tahun saat disuruh seperti itu ?, ya tentu saja memangkas semua bunga sesuai permintaan eomma, lagi pula di taman ini tidak ada tumbuhan selain bunga bunga dan rumput-rumputan, saat itu juga rumput-rumputnya pendek-pendek, jadi kupikir waktu itu menggunting bunganya saja.

Saat mengingat itu aku meringis sambil terkikik geli,membayangkan wajah eomma saat melihat bunga bunga kesayangannya yang kugunting habis, itu benar benar lucu, wajahnya memerah dan raut wajahnya antara kaget dan tidak percaya.

Ah~ maafkan anakmu ini eomma, batinku.

Baby do it like you do~  
Cause...~

Ponselku berbunyi keras, melantunkan salah satu lagu favoritku, aku mengambil benda itu dan menatap layarnya yang berkerlap kerlip, telfon dari Kai.

"Ada apa?"aku langsung pada intinya.

"Kenapa tidak mengganggkat panggilanku dari kemarin?"

"Sibuk"

"Kyung... kau masih marah?,aku minta maaf, wak-"

"Kau tau aku tak suka menunggu dan kau melakukannya, kau menyuruhku menunggumu , aku menunggumu lebih dari 30 menit kemudian kau bilang tidak bisa datang dan karena itu aku tidak masuk kuliah jam pertama, kalau kau memang tidak bisa menjemputku aku tidak mengapa tapi beritahu aku."aku menumpahkan kekesalanku.

"Oke, aku memang salah, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Jangan membuat janji kalau nantinya kau langgar juga"

"Aku tidak akan melanggarnya, maafkan aku kyung.."

"Aku perlu bukti bukan janji"

Setelah mengatakan itu aku langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya, aku benar benar kesal, aku tau ini terlihat kekanak kanakan tapi aku benar benar tidak suka.

Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dia membuatku menunggu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mau mentolerir kesalahannya itu mungkin juga karena dia akhir akhir ini sering membatalkan janjinya dan berlaku aneh, ya seperti menerima telfon harus menjauh dariku dulu atau mengirim pesan sambil terus melirik was was padaku, mungkin dari situ kekesalanku menumpuk dan akhirnya memuncak saat dia membuatku menunggunya setengah jam lebih.

Aku dan Kai baru 6 bulan yang lalu berpacaran sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut berpacaran sih karena saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, aku tidak bilang iya ataupun tidak tapi aku mengatakan mungkin kita jalani saja dulu.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai-hmm- bisa dikatakan mulai menyukainya, itu kurasakan saat kami berjalan selama 4 bulan lebih, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyukai orang lain apalagi cuma karena parasnya, aku akui Kai memang tampan tapi aku tidak menilai dari wajah seseorang aku menilai dari kepribadiannya dan apa aku merasa nyaman dengan orang itu.

Menurutku hubunganku dengan Kai itu masih dalam hubungan percobaan atau bisa dibilang hubungan tanpa status tapi ternyata dia salah mengartikan perkataanku waktu itu, dia menganggap aku menerima perkataan cintanya dan menganggap aku berpacaran padanya, saat ini memang aku menyukainya tapi tetap saja cinta dan suka itu berbeda, sangat berbeda malah, aku paling tau dengan apa yang kurasakan dan aku menemukan bahwa aku baru masuk kedalam tahap menyukai belum ketahap cinta.

###

15 menit berlalu dengan kicauan para mahasiswa ada yang membahas tentang merk tas terbaru atau ada juga yang sedang bergosip tentang berbagai hal yang tidak penting.

TUK

Aku rasa ada yang menendang kursiku, ah~ mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

TUK

Aku yakin seseorang yang duduk dibelakangku itu yang menendang kursiku. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, seseorang itu menatapku dengan datar, apakah dia tidak bisa tidak menggangguku sehari saja? Kenapa dia hoby sekali menggangguku?

"Apa?" Dia bertanya santai

"Aku yang justrunya bilang apa," dia naikkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menghembuskan nafas tertahan,

"Kaukan yang menendang kursiku?"

"Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, Tuan Oh"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" What? Apa masalahku? Kau yang apa masalahmu?

"Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mau beradu argumen denganmu"

"Kau pikir aku mau?"

"Kalau begitu ber-"

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya" ucapanku terpotong oleh seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dan seketika kelas menjadi hening, otomatis aku beralih arah kedepan.

Dosen baru?,itu hal pertama yang terlintas diotakku saat melihat sosok didepan sana, tapi aku agak tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku karena setahuku di Universitas ini hampir seluruh dosennya sudah berumur lebih dari 35 tahun dan yang sekarang berdiri didepan para mahasiswa itu bahkan tampak seperti anak SHS, wajahnya benar benar baby face ,aku merasa iri dengannya.

"Ekhm.. " dia berdehem

"Perkenalkan nama saya Xi Luhan, mulai saat ini saya yang akan membimbing kalian sebagai dosen, mohon kerja samanya" dia membungkuk 90°

Dia benar benar dosen? Kira kira Berapa umurnya?

"Saem, umurnya berapa?" Itu bukan aku yang bertanya, aku mana punya nyali seperti itu, perempuan di pojok ujung kiri depan sana yang bertanya.

"Umurku 24 tahun"woah masih sangat muda  
Untuk jadi dosen dan wajahnya benar benar menipu.

###

Seperti biasa setiap pulang aku akan mampir sebentar di cafe ini, sekedar untuk memesan minuman. Aku masih asik dengan ponselku sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku, aku tersentak kaget

"Maaf, bisakah aku duduk disini kebetulan sudah tidak ada tempat" ucap orang itu.

"Oh tentu ,silahkan"sebelum mengatakan itu aku sempat melirik ke seluruh cafe dan benar sudah tidak ada tempat lagi, jujur aku merasa tidak nyaman duduk berdua dengan orang yang tidak kukenal apalagi hampir seluruh pengunjung cafe -yang rata rata mahasiswa- menatap kearah mejaku.

" kau tampak tidak nyaman, apakah aku mengganggumu?" Dia menyadari ketidak nyamananku ternyata, buru buru aku menggeleng

"Tidak saem, tidak sama sekali saya hanya risih di tatap banyak orang" kilahku, mana mungkin aku bilang secara langsung kalau aku tidak nyaman apalagi dia dosen.

"Oh~ kupikir kau tidak suka aku duduk disini"

"Tidak seperti itu saem"

"Jangan terlalu formal, kau boleh memanggilku saem jika dikampus tapi tidak jika diluar,oke"

"Tapi saya harus menghormati anda sebagai pembimbing"

"Aku tau tapi ini sudah bukan area kampus jadi kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku atau apapun, kalau mau kau bisa panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa atau gege " katanya dengan alis terangkat,apa ini? Dia menggodaku?Seorang dosen baru saja menggoda mahasiswanya dan yang lebih parahnya aku merasa pipiku menghangat. Sial .

"Aku belum tau namamu ngomong ngomong"

"Do Kyungsoo" aku menjawab seadanya

"Oh, hmmm, apa kau asli korea?" Dia bertanya ragu ragu

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Haha.. tidak hanya saja matamu terlalu besar untuk ukuran orang orang korea pada umumnya"

"Aku sering mendengar hal itu tapi aku benar benar asli korea dan ini bukan hasil operasi plastik"aku berusaha menyakinkannya dengan tangan menunjuk kearah mataku

"Iya, aku percaya" dia bilang percaya tapi tertawa kecil, apanya yang lucu?

It's all by you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...

Ada ponsel yang berbunyi, aku meraih ponsel didalam rokku, tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan yang masuk, lalu bunyi apa itu tadi,

"Nî hâo?" aku mendongak mendengar sapaan asing itu, oh~ ternyata ponsel yang berbunyi itu ponselnya, kebetulan sekali sama dengan nada ponselku.

Dia bercakap panjang lebar melalui ponselnya,aku hanya termangu menatapnya seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak tau dia bilang apa, dia tidak memakai bahasa korea, walaupun aku tidak tau apa yang dibilangnya tapi aku menebak dari intonasi berbicaranya sepertinya dia memakai bahasa mandarin, benar benar lancar.

"Zûgû"dia mengatakan itu sebelum memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Aku mulai menyesuaikan diri seperti katanya

"Tentu saja, aku lahir dan tinggal disana"

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau asli korea"

"Bukan, aku asli mandarin tapi sudah 4 tahun ini aku pindah kekorea"

"Pantas saja bahasa koreamu lancar"

"Terimakasih pujiannya" dia tersenyum , aku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis ,aku mengalihkan tatapanku kesekeliling cafe, di meja nomor -kalau tidak salah- 6 ada sepasang manusia disana, mereka memunggungiku tapi aku seperti mengenal postur tubuh lelaki dan perempuan disana. Yang lelaki terlihat sep-

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" Aku kembali menghadap kearah Luhan, dia sepertinya memperhatikanku sedari tadi

"Tidak apa"

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat disana" dia melemparkan arah pandangannya ke meja no 6

"Tidak aku hanya berfiKir mereka terlihat serasi" aku sudah banyak berkilah hari ini

"Oh," dia menggangguk sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya

"kira kira menurutmu apakah kita juga terlihat Serasi?"

"Apa?"

Aku menatapnya bingung, Luhan hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Tbc

Hallo... disini Luhan gugur jadi calon kakaknya Kyungsoo karena aku buat dia disini ekhm nanti akan tau sendiri.

Aku masih bingung mau pilih Chanyeol atau kris soalnya hasil votenya seri tapi aku akan pertimbangin yang lebih cocok jadi oppanya Kyungsoo. Aku harap jangan ada yang kecewa ya kalau pilihan aku enggak sesuai dengan permintaan readers. Oh ya, buat yang minta moment Hunsoonya dibanyakin enggak bisa untuk saat ini ya karena aku juga nunggu moment yang tepat,

Terimakasih buat review nya. Hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Author POV

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan piyama serba panjang, jalannya terhuyung huyung menuju dapur. Ia mengambil persediaan air dingin di lemari es kemudian meneguknya sambil duduk diatas kursi terdekat. Duduk melamun disana.

8 hari berjalan, dia belum pernah bertemu Kai barang satu kalipun, Kai tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya,Kyungsoo mencoba menghubunginya beberapa waktu lalu dan tidak ada jawab. Apa Kai marah padanya saat terakhir kali Kai menghubunginya dulu?.Kyungsoo menatap kosong botol yang digenggamnya, 8 hari itu juga dia mulai dekat dengan dosen muda asal mandarin.

Kyungsoo kembali berjalan meninggalkan dapur kemudian membaringkan diri diatas ranjangnya, dia sudah berusaha tidur tapi Sepertinya insomnianya sedang kambuh padahal besok Kyungsoo harus pergi pagi pagi sekali ke kampus. Ia melirik jam diatas meja belajarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 12:03,

" arrgghh... insomnia menyebalkan" rutuknya tertahan sebab dia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal. Dia benar benar benci ini, Kyungsoo yakin besok dia akan mendapat mata panda.

Kyungsoo terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan memengang ponselnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, Kyungsoo terlihat menimang nimang sebelum memutuskan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo" suara serak terdengar tenang di ujung sana

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang bukan sesuai harapannya, Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, menatap kaget saat nama Sehun tertera disana, Kyungsoo berniat menghubungi oppanya tapi kenapa malah terhubung ke Sehun?, dengan buru buru dia mematikan sambungan telfon.

Di sisi lain, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata terpejam, tidak ada balasan tapi si penelfon malah memutuskan sambungan, dengan mata setengah terpejam di mendekatkan ponselnya pada wajahnya,

Kyungsoo, melihat nama itu tertera di log kontaknya, Sehun dengan tiba tiba mendudukkan dirinya kemudian memandang ponselnya horor, Kyungsoo?, Kyungsoo menelfonnya?, oh, sepertinya Sehun sudah terlalu banyak tidur hari ini,

"oh~,bermimpilah Oh Sehun" dia mengejek dirinya sendiri, kemudian kembali berbaring dengan kesal

Tidak cukupkah gadis itu terus mengusik pikirannya dan sekarang gadis itu bahkan muncul di mimpinya, ckck sungguh khayalan yang terlalu tinggi.

Di seberang sana , Kyungsoo memengang ponselnya kuat kuat. Bodoh! kenapa harus salah menekan kontak sih , makinya Sendiri.

Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Sehun sekarang? Kyungsoo sudah mengganggu tidurnya dengan menelfonnya malam malam dan kemudian Kyungsoo juga yang memutuskan sambungan, arghh! Pasti Sehun akan marah besok padanya?

Memikirkan bahwa besok Sehun akan kesal atau marah padanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa gelisah, Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa tapi dia tidak ingin jika Sehun marah juga padanya,cukup Kai jangan menambahkan satu lagi, pikirnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil berpikir.

"Apa ku hubungi kembali saja lalu kujelaskan kalau aku tidak bermaksud menelfonnya malam malam tapi aku salah menekan no kontak" saat ingin menjalankan isi pikirannya itu ,Kyungsoo kembali berpikir, tidakkah ia harus minta maaf secara langsung, jika menghubungi Sehun lagi ada 2 kemungkinan yang didapatkannya, pertama Sehun akan tambah marah karena dia menlfonnya lagi dan mengganggu tidurnya, ke dua Sehun tidak mau menggangkat panggilannya karena Sehun berpikir kalau Kyungsoo hanya ingin mengjahilinya.

Lama berpikir membuat Kyungsoo mengantuk dan akhirnya terlelap.

###

Derap langkah berlari terdengar gusar di atas lantai koridor kampus yang nampak sepi, 06:00 tepat Kyungsoo berada disana, berlari cepat kemudian berhenti tepat didepan pintu perpustakaan, masuk kesana dengan melirik lirik sekitar, sepi dan sunyi, tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya.

Melangkah menuju rak paling belakang, duduk diantara deretan kursi kursi panjang, sedikit berdebu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membuka laci meja didepannya, bersyukur benda yang dicarinya tidak hilang,Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya kembali padaku juga, aku menggenggam benda persegi itu erat erat. Melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, sekarang aku sudah tenang karena benda ini berada kembali ditanganku.

Masih sangat pagi, aku melirik sekitar sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang berlalu lalang, mataku terasa lelah, semalam aku tidur sangat larut, sebelum berangkat tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan saking terburu burunya, sekarang perutku terasa nyeri, perlu diisi, mungkin dengan roti.

Aku mejatuhkan diri disalah satu kursi cafe, membuka menu dan memesan makanan. Tak lama pesananku datang, aku memakan makananku dengan nikmat sekali kali melempar pandangan kearah luar cafe.

It's all by you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause..

Ponselku berbunyi untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, aku merogoh tas dan mengambil ponselku, eonni calling.

Tumben eonni menelfonku

"Kyungie..." sapanya saat aku menggangkat panggilan

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa hanya hm?, kau benar benar tidak berubah ya"

"Tode point saja eonni, kenapa?"

"Kau ini, aku hanya ingin menghubungi adik kesayanganku saja"

"Oh"

"Hei, hilangkan sikap cuekmu itu, oh ya kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Itu bawaan dari lahir, aku sedang berada di cafe dekat Universitasku"

"Tunggu aku disana,oke" dengan seenak jidatnya dia memutuskan sambungan telfon, selalu seenaknya mendengus kesal.

Tunggu?!, dia bilang apa tadi?, Tunggu aku disana? ,Astaga, dia sudah ada di korea!, kapan dia tiba?, kanapa tidak memberi kabar? Oh ya ampun wanita satu itu benar benar.

Selang 10 menit kemudian pintu cafe berdenting menandakan masuknya seseorang, tidak perlu melihat siapa yang datang karena itu pas-

"KYUNGIE!" Oh ya ampun, Telingaku tolong bertahanlah. pekikan cempreng itu berdampak besar pada suasana cafe yang tenang seketika menjadi lebih sunyi dari pada kuburan, beberapa pelayan yang sebelumnya saling bercakap satu sama lain kini menjatuhkan perhatiannya terhadap asal pekikan suara itu.

Aku baru saja ingin membalikkan badan melihatnya tapi keduluan olehnya yang kini melingkarkan kedua lengannya disekeliling tubuhku, begitu erat, sampai sampai rasanya sesak.

"Eonni, kita baru bertemu setelah sekian lama dan kini saat kita baru beremu kau ingin membunuhku?" Kataku, mencoba lepas dari kukungan lengannya

"Hahaha, aku merindukanmu bodoh,"

"Rindumu itu bisa melenyapkan nyawaku"

"Jangan berlebihan" dia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lupakan soal itu, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu" kataku

"Apa?"

"Kapan kau pulang ?, kenapa tidak memberi kabar?, kenapa tidak bermalam dirumah?selama kau sampai di sini kau kemana saja dan juga kau tidur dimana?"

"Woah, sabar sayang, aku pulang sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu yang lalu, kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Tentu saja untuk surprise, dan selama aku sampai di korean aku berada ditempat yang aman, jangan khawatir aku bermalam dirumah tunanganku kok"

"Tunangan?!, jangan bercanda" ucapku sinis, dia ingin membodohiku ya, tunangan? Dia pikir aku percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia punya tunangan sedangkan dia tidak pernah melangsung kan pertunangan.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat ini" dia menunjukkan jarinya yang dilingkari cincin

"Kau pikir dengan cincin itu membuktikan, cincin seperti itu bisa saja kau beli sendiri dan tolong hentikan omong kosongmu itu, eonni"

"Omong kosong apa?, aku serius tau, kalau tidak percaya tanya eomma dan appa sana"

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja" aku tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan ini, Sepertinya setiap hariku pasti ada saja perdebatan, seperti saat ini dan saat bersama Sehun.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba tiba ada Sehun di pikiranku.

"Jangan melamun, kapan kelasmu masuk?" mendengar pertanyaannya aku melirik jam di pergelagan tangan kiriku, masih ada 20 menit sebelum masuk

"20 menit dari sekarang"

"Masih cukup lama, kau tinggal disini temani aku dulu oke"

"Hm" aku mengangguk malas. Kami bercerita panjang dan banyak, Sebenarnya hanya dia yang bercerita kerena aku cuma diam sesekali merespon ucapnya.

"Eonni, aku harus kembali ke kampus sekarang, nanti saja kita lanjutkan lagi"

"Oh benarkah?, padahal aku masih ingin bercerita,"

"Kau bisa bercerita nanti dirumah, ingat kau harus pulang hari ini juga" aku menekan ucapanku

"Iya sayang, eonni cantikmu ini akan pulang hari ini" aku memutar mata malas.

"Terserah apa katamu"aku bersiap siap pergi.

Saat baru keluar dari cafe aku langsung berhadapan dengan luhan gege, sekarang aku memanggilnya gege katanya karena kami sudah cukup akrab saat ini dan juga karena dia memaksaku.

"Hei Kyung, habis sarapan ya?"

"Iya , gege sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Hanya sekedar lewat tapi aku melihatmu dari luar jadi aku mau mampir sebentar menemanimu tapi ternyata kau sudah selesai"

"Oh ya"

"Hem, jadi sekarang kau mau kekampus?"

"Ya, 8 menit lagi kelasku akan dimulai"

"Kalau begitu bersama saja, aku juga mau kekampus"

"Tidak us-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan,oke" dia menarik lenganku lembut, menuntunku ke arah motornya.

"Gege, sebaiknya tidak usah aku bisa sendiri"

"Ingat Kataku tadikan"

"Tapi ge, tidak enak dilihat orang kampus"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka" aku benar benar tidak mau berangkat bersama Luhan, bagaimana kalau para mahasiswa melihatnya pasti akan jadi gempar ,mengingat popularitas Luhan sebagai dosen muda yang tampan-ini bukan kataku tapi kata orang- yang melonjak naik dalam beberapa hari setelah hari pertama dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai dosen. Aku harus punya alasan yang kuat agar tidak ikut dengannya, aku menatap sekitar siapa tahu ada yang bisa membantuku.

Dapat!

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangan Luhan di lenganku,

"Kenapa?" Dia betanya bingung

"Maafkan aku ge, tapi aku sudah janjian dengan orang lain"

"Benarkah?" Dia menatapku curiga

"Tentu saja, dia sedang menungguku disana" kataku menunjuk arah seberang tempat seorang pria yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi dia sudah menungguku, maaf ge, sampai jumpa" aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit kemudian berjalan kearah lelaki yang kutunjuk tadi dengan ragu, aku sempat melirik kearah belakang, dosen itu masih berdiri ditempat itu seolah olah ingin melihat bukti perkataanku. Sial! Padahal aku hanya berbohong, tapi lebih baik berangkat bersama sehun dari pada dosen itu walaupun aku harus menelan rasa maluku.

"Ehm" aku berdehem pelan saat sampai di depan Sehun, dia menatapku kaget tapi tak lama kemudian dia memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa?" Suranya terdengar maskulin

"Hmmm, kau ingin kekampuskan, boleh aku ikut"dia menaikkan alisnya seolah olah tak percaya, oh tidak aku hanya punya waktu 4 menit untuk sampai kekelas dalam keadaaan dosen belum datang

"Bisakah? Aku akan terlambat jika ka-,"

"Naiklah" ucapanku terpotong lagi karena perintahnya, aku menurut, naik ke jok belakang , dia menjalankan motornya, aku masih sempat melirik kearah belakang dan Luhan masih berdiri tegap di sana manatapku dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan sebuah senyum tipis yang terlihat aneh.

Tak cukup 3 menit kami sudah sampai di dalam kelas dengan tenang,setelah sampai diparkiran tadi aku mengucapkan terimakasih lalu pergi kekelas, jadwal kelasku dan Sehun entah kenapa selalu sama dan kami selalu bertemu didalam kelas 3 kali sehari , itu terdengar seperti aturan minum obat ya, tapi itu benar benar kenyataannya, belum lagi jika tidak sengaja berpapasan atau bertemu seperti yang tadi .

Tempat dudukku dengan Sehun kali ini berseberangan, aku dan dia duduk tenang ditempat masing masing, memperhatikan penjelasan dosen, aku tidak dapat konsentrasi sebab mataku terasa sangat berat, kopi yang pagi ini kuminum sepertinya tidak berefek apapun.

Kepalaku hampir terantuk beberapa kali akibat terlalu mengantuk.

"Nona Do" namaku dipanggil dengan tegas, segera aku menegakkan badan dan kepalaku ke arah depan

"Ne?"

"Kelas bukan tempat tidur,jika kau mengantuk silahkan keluar dari sini" buru buru aku berdiri dan membungkuk

"Maafkan saya," aku kembali duduk tenang.

Bis belum datang juga padahal aku sudah menunggu 10 menit lebih. Hua! Aku merindukan ranjangku dan mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi jadi sebelum aku benar benar terlelap di kursi halte kumohon cepatlah datang bis.

Aku berusaha mempertahankan agar kelopak dan kantung mataku tak bertemu dengan melototkan mata, ini mungkin terlihat menyeramkan karena mataku yang besar bertambah besar.

"Berhenti melotot,bodoh" sahutan itu terdengar dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku memilih mengabaikan ejekannya, Sehun diam menatapku.

"Ikut denganku"

"Huh?" Sehun mendengus kemudian menarik sekaligus menyeretku ikut denganya, aku terlalu mengantuk untuk memberontak jadi kubiarkan saja dia menggenggam tanganku, terasa hangat.

Tbc

Terimakasih review nya.


	6. Chapter 6

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Author POV

"temani aku belanja" rengekan manja itu membuat Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku, menoleh ke arah sumber rengekan.

"Belanja?, kemarin kau sudah berbelanja banyak"

"Kemarin kan beda dengan hari ini, aku ingin membeli sepatu dan sepatu itu hanya ada beberapa buah di dunia ini"

"Tapi apa itu tidak terlalu boros"

"Tentu tidak jika nantinya akan kupakai, kumohon" Kai tau jika perempuan ini sudah memasang wajah memelas seperti itu dia takkan tega menolak permintaannya.

"Baiklah" si perempuan itu bersorak kecil kemudian mengaitkan lengannya dilengan Kai.

"Ayo" perempuan itu menyeret Kai keluar dari apartment

Di tempat lain Yaejun -eonnie Kyungsoo- sedang menunggu kepulangan adik tersayangnya yang tak kunjung menampakkan wujudnya,

"Dimana dia?,bukannya jadwal kuliahnya sudah selesai 1 jam yang lalu" Yaejun menatap jam dinding didalam kamarnya.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang bersama temannya yang tadi pagi " Yaejun tidak tau siapa saja teman teman Kyungsoo karena setaunya Kyungsoo termaksud dalam kategori manusia introvert. Dan selama dia mengenal Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai teman kepadanya jangankan memperkenalkan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan seseorang saja mungkin adalah hal langkah. Itu terdengar berlebihan.

Sehun membiarkan punggungnya menjadi tempat Kyungsoo bersandar. Kalau boleh jujur punggungnya terasa kesemutan tapi kapan lagi bisa seperti ini,dia berbatin. Dasar ,mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sehun terus melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, Sehun tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Kyungsoo jatuh dari menghangat melihat Kyungsoo tertidur dipunggungnya dengan nyaman di tambah lengan Kyungsoo yang melingkari perutnya, Sehun tak tau apa yang terjadi karena dengan tiba tiba lengan Kyungsoo sudah saling berkait diatas perutnya. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah orang yang tidak suka disentuh sebarangan oleh orang lain tapi jika itu Kyungsoo, Sehun akan membiarkannya.

Sehun memarkirkan motornya didepan sebuah gedung bertingkat lalu dengan hati hati turun dari motor sambil menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh ,kemudian Sehun menempatkan Kyungsoo diatas punggungnya, setelah yakin Kyungsoo nyaman diatas punggungnya, Sehun melangkah memasuki gedung bertingkat itu.

Butuh tenaga untuk Sehun agar sampai didalam kamar apartmentnya sebab Kyungsoo tak seringan kelihatannya, gadis itu terlihat begitu ramping dan mungil dari luar akan tetapi berat badannya tak seperti bentuk tubuh luarnya, walaupun masih bisa dikategorikan normal tapi entah mengapa Sehun rasa Kyungsoo berat, apa mungkin karena dia cukup lelah hari ini, pikirnya.

Dengan berhati hati Sehun menidurkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya,Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan berbagai pergerakan yang dialaminya malah sekarang dia menelusupkan badannya dibalik selimut yang dipakaikan Sehun. Sehun diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlelap diatas ranjangnya.

It's all by you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sumber suara, dari tas Kyungsoo, suara ponselnya terdengar keras semakin lama.

"Euggh..." Kyungsoo tampak mengerang terganggu, Sehun dengan segera mengambil benda hitam itu dan membawanya keluar kamar, dia menatap kearah ponsel yang masih terus berdering itu.

Eonnie calling

Sehun tak tau harus mengangkat panggilan ini atau tidak , dia bingung tapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan menerima panggilan itu

"KYUNGIE,kau dimana?, kenapa belum pulang?" Sehun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya saat sapaan pertama yang didengarnya adalah pekikkan.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo ada bersamaku" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang

"Siapa kau?, mana kyungsoo ku?"

" Kyungsoo ada bersamaku, dia baik baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir, dia mungkin tidak akan pulang malam ini dan aku akan menjaganya" Sehun memutuskan sambungan telfon sesudah itu, sedangkan Yaejun diujung telfon sana menatap aneh pada ponselnya.

###

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya diranjang, menatap bingung kesekelilingnya, ini bukan kamarnya lalu dimana dia sekarang, Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari ranjang bertepatan dengan pintu dark yang terbuka menampakkan Sehun, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun kaget.

"Kau, kenapa ada disini?"tanyanya mengajungkan jari telunjukknya ke wajah Sehun, Sehun melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Tidak baik menunjuk seseorang seperti itu" ucapnya sambil menurunkan telunjuk Kyungsoo didepan wajahnya.

"Dan, apa kau tidak ingat kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" Lanjut Sehun.

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir, yang Kyungsoo ingat dia dalam keadaan mengantuk berat sedang menunggu bus di halte dan tiba tiba Sehun datang menariknya untuk ikut dengannya menaiki motor dan setelah itu dia tak ingat lagi, tapi yang dirasakan adalah rasa nyaman.

"Kau menculikku kan" Kyungsoo menuduh Sehun.

"Punggungku sampai sakit karena menggendongmu dan kau menuduhku menculikmu ,kurang baik apa lagi aku, yang benar saja"

"Lalu kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Jika tidak disini kemana lagi aku membawamu yang tertidur seperti orang mati" ucap Sehun.

"Kau kan tau alamat rumahku"

"Mengantarmu ke Rumahmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku membawamu kesana dalam keadaan tidak sadarmu, aku ini pria baik baik" Sehun berucap kesal. Kyungsoo masih terdiam mencerna ucapan Sehun. Benar juga,pasti akan ada berita aneh aneh jika Sehun mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan tidur, apalagi dia tidak bisa membantah jika dia tertidur seperti orang mati karena Kyungsoo memang seperti itu jika tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup.

"Maaf~" Kyungsoo berucap lirih, menundukkan kepala. Terdengar hembusan nafas disana, Sehun duduk disisi sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum makankan dari tadi siang" Sehun berucap datar, Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah malam dan kau harus makan" Sehun berdiri, membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendongak menatapnya.

"Aku tadi sudah menghubungi eonnimu kalau kau akan menginap malam ini disini"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Kyungsoo pernah mendengar perkataan ini sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau laki laki dan aku perempuan,mana bisa aku menginap disini"

"Sekedar informasi saja Aku bukan lelaki brengsek, jadi kau akan aman"

"Mandi dulu lalu makan," lanjut Sehun

"Aku tidak ba-"

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk membeli baju ganti untukmu" lagi lagi ucapannya terpotong dan setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun keluar dari kamar dengan langkah tenangnya.

###

Kyungsoo berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin, sweeter yang diberikan Sehun sangat pas ditubuhnya bahkan pakaian dalam yang dibelikan lelaki itu pun cocok, Kyungsoo berfikir bagaimana bisa begitu pas tapi seketika dia mengingat bahwa Sehunkan playboy-menurut Kyungsoo- jadi gampang saja kalau dia tau ukuran tubuhnya hanya dengan sekali lihat ,dia tidak menyimpulkan hal itu secara sembarangan karena dilihat dari sisi manapun wajah Sehun terlihat seperti playboy- menurut Kyungsoo lagi- dan mengingat lelaki itu sering dikerubuni oleh banyak wanita, jadi tak usah heran, tapi entah mengapa wajah Kyungsoo terlihat redup memikirkan hal itu.

Tok tok

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara Sehun terdengar dari balik pintu, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut tapi dia melangkah untuk membuka pintu dan tampaklah Sehun dengan belutan kaos kasual yang ditutupi dengan jaket, terlihat tampan.

"Hanya ada ramyun di sini jadi lebih baik kita makan malam diluar saja"

"terserah kau" Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan, moodnya mendadak kurang bagus.

"Ayo" Sehun menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya keluar apartment,awalnya Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka akan tetapi lelaki itu menghentikan langkah kemudian menatapnya tajam dan mencengkram tangannya dengan lembut, yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah pasrah.

###

Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk tenang menikmati makan malam mereka masing masing, hening. dari awal mereka masuk restaurant sampai pesanan datang mereka tetap saling mengunci mulut rapat rapat.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan suasana seperti ini, dia tidak nyaman dengan keheningan saat ini sebab dari berbagai pertemuannya dengan Sehun, mereka tidak akan pernah akur pasti akan ada perdebatan.

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang?" Kyungsoo memilih memecahkan keheningan dengan bertanya.

"Kau ingin pergi kesuatu tempat?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada" Kyungsoo menggeleng dan setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan hanya suara dentingan antara piring dan sendok.

Tbc

Maaf kalau ini benar benar pendek enggak ada ide soalnya, maaf sekali lagi ya udah lama updatenya trus pendek lagi, maaf.

Oh ya, buat readers yang bingung mau manggil aku apa, terserah sih mau panggil apa tapi lebih baik jangan thor atau author ya, aku kelahiran 2001.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER INI FULL HUNSOO MOMENT

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Kyungsoo POV

Saat ini aku dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartment. Suasana didalam mobil begitu hening jika saja Sehun tak memutar music, aku tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini tadi juga saat makan malam kalau bukan aku yang bertanya pertanyaan tidak penting mungkin Sehun akan tetap mengunci rapat rapat mulutnya, biasanyakan dia yang selalu menggangguku dan kami akan berargumen sekarang huft... sudahlah.

Sehun terlihat fokus menyetir kemudian dia membelokkan mobilnya,dia memutar arah, tunggu!, ini bukan jalan pulang menuju apartmentnya, sontak aku menghadapkan wajahku kearahnya, dia nampak tenang Seolah olah dia tak melakukan apapun,

"Kau tidak salah jalankan?" Ujarku terus menatapnya, Sehun menggindikkan bahunya santai

"Lihat saja" ucapannya terdengar ambigu, lihat apa?, apa maksudnya?, kurasa orang ini benar benar aneh seharian ini.

Aku memilih diam menatap sekitar kota Seoul yang ngemerlap dimalam hari, hal yang sangat jarang kulihat adalah Seoul saat malam hari, itu karena dari dulu sampai Sekarang eomma dan appa tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar malam, aku tidak merasa dikekang dengan itu malah aku bersyukur di jauhkan dari hal negatif jika terlalu sering keluar malam, kalau mau keluar dimalam hari biasanya aku akan diantar dan ditemani oppaku, tapi lebih baik dirumah saja dari pada dia yang harus mengantarku, kalian harus tau dia benar benar menyebalkan.

Sehun membawa mobilnya kearah pusat kota, aku tetap diam, ingin lihat apa yang akan memelankan laju mobil dan memarkirkannya di depan jejeran tokoh tokoh, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menjauh.

Author POV

Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun turun dari mobil dan berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya bahkan meliriknya saja -Kyungsoo jamin- tidak.

Kyungsoo menganga dibuatnya, ketika menyadari Sehun semakin jauh dengan buru buru perempuan mungil itu melepas sabuk pengamannya,

Sial! Kenapa dengan benda ini!?,Kyungsoo memaki seatbelt yang seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, Kyungsoo kembali melihat kedepan dengan tangan yang masih bekerja melepaskan sabuk itu dari badannya, Kyungsoo masih bisa melihat wujud punggung Sehun yang hampir tertelan lautan manusia disana, perempuan ini kembali memfokuskan diri dengan seatbeltnya yang akhirnya terlepas juga dari badannya.

Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dengan cepat dan melangkah lebar lebar menuju tempat terakhir dia melihat Sehun, hilang, Sehun benar benar hilang dari pandangannya sekarang, Kyungsoo berusaha mencari cari lelaki itu di tengah tengah kerumuan orang,yang dia dapatkan tetap sama,Kyungsoo tidak melihat Sehun dimanapun malah sekarang dia terjepit antara kerumunan manusia yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya,Kyungsoo berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu tapi dia malah disenggol sana sini, terseret tak tentu arah.

"Akh!" Kyungsoo menjerit pelan saat kakinya diinjak entah oleh siapa ditambah lagi seseorang dibelakangnya menyenggolnya hingga Kyungsoo tersandung kaki sendiri, Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh dipijakan jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang merengkuh tubuhnya, orang itu membawanya keluar dari kerumunan tersebut.

Kyungsoo diam membiarkan seseorang itu memeluknya dam membawanya keluar dari kerumunan orang orang disana, Kyungsoo juga masih terlalu bingung dipelukan orang itu, seseorang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersadar.

"Dasar ceroboh, apa yang kau lakukan disana, bodoh?" Seseorang itu yang ternyata seorang Oh Sehun itu menaikkan nada suaranya terdengar khawatir dan frustasi. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan itu mendadak emosi,

"Kau yang bodoh, kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian" Kyungsoo hampir saja menjerit, dia takut, Kyungsoo takut berada di tengah kerumunan seperti tadi, dia tidak terbiasa, bagaimana kalau Sehun tak menemukannya apa yang akan dia lakukan ditengah tengah banyak orang, Kyungsoo tidak pernah berada ditengah tengah kerumunan sebelumnya apalagi ini malam hari.

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar seperti menahan tangis dan amarah, menahan tangis akibat takut dan shock, amarah karena merasa dipermainkan,tidak tau kah Sehun bahwa dia benar benar panik saat tidak melihat lelaki itu dimana mana.

Sehun menatap lurus kearah mata Kyungsoo, manik itu mencampurkan berbagai perasaan disana tetapi yang paling mendominasi dimanik itu adalah perasaan takut, sangat terlihat, bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan ketakutan dimanik itu.

Rasa bersalah menjalari hati Sehun, dia tak bermaksud membuat Kyungsoo takut seperti ini, Sehun hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesal dengan meninggalkan perempuan itu tapi ini diluar perkiraannya, Sehun tak tau akan seperti ini. Lelaki itu juga tidak benar benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Sehun sebenarnya berdiri tak jauh dari mobil, dia mengamati Kyungsoo yang terlihat panik didalam mobilnya bahkan masih tetap mengamati saat Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kearah kerumunan disana untuk mencarinya, Sehun masih tetap diam mentap Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya Sehun melihat Kyungsoo terjepit ditengah tengah kerumunan itu dan dengan sigap dia melangkah kesana.

"Aku mau pulang" Kyungsoo berucap lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, Sehun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku mau pulang kerumahku" oh tidak, tidak boleh, pikiran Sehun mulai panik

Dan entah dorongan dari mana Sehun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, membuat tubuh perempuan itu terkubur di dekapannya,

"Maaf" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun, Kyungsoo tertengung mendengar maaf dari lelaki yang dikenalnya memiliki ego yang tinggi ini, seorang Oh Sehun minta maaf adalah hal yang sangat jarang atau bahkan mustahil dan sekarang lelaki ini minta maaf kepadanya setelah bertahun tahun mengrecokinya, benar benar keterlaluan, kenapa tidak dari dulu.

Rasa takut dan amarah Kyungsoo sekarang berganti menjadi kekesalan yang membuncang sampai ubun ubunnya, dengan kesal Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menendang keras tulang kering lelaki itu.

"Akh!" Dengan tidak elit lelaki berwajah layaknya anggota boyband itu memekik kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya, sungguh Sehun rasa kakinya akan lumpuh saat itu juga sebab Kyungsoo menendangnya seperti ingin menendang bola.

Kyungsoo memincingkan mata bulatnya, menatap sengit lelaki dihadapannya, dia masih kesal sangat kesal malahan jika saja di dapat melakukan itu lagi Kyungsoo janji akan melakukannya dengan amat sangat keras agar lelaki ini tau rasa, sekalian saja tidak bisa jalan. Oh jiwa Satansoonya telah kembali.

Kyungsoo berbalik berniat meninggalkan lelaki dihadapannya sebelum tangan lelaki itu terlebih dahulu menahannya,

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun sekarang sudah dapat mengendalikan rasa sakit dikakinya walaupun masih terasa berdenyut denyut.

"Pulang" ucap Kyungsoo ketus ,menampik tangan Sehun dilengannya

"Tidak boleh" Sehun berseru

"Apa hakmu, tuan?"

"Kau datang bersamaku dan pulang juga harus bersamaku"

"Kau bukan oppaku yang bisa mengatur ngaturku" Kyungsoo benar benar siap meninggalkan Sehun, Sehun melirik kesekitar, bagaimana pun caranya Kyungsoo harus tetap bersamanya tapi Sehun tak mungkin memohon agar perempuan bermata bulat ini tetap bersamanya karena jika Sehun melakukannya Kyungsoo pasti akan memandangnya aneh dan juga karena egomu sangat tinggi tuan Oh.

"Baiklah, pulang saja sana memangnya kau tidak liat disana ada apa" Sehun berkata remeh, menunjuk kearah halte bus, bukan haltenya yang jadi masalah tapi orang yang berada dihalte tersebut, orang dihalte sana kebanyak orang mabuk dan tak ada seorang perempuan disana, melihat itu Kyungsoo bergindik, Kyungsoo rasa dia tidak akan sampai dengan selamat dirumahnya apalagi perempuan ini tak membawa apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, semua barang barangnya dia tinggalkan diapartermant Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo tak punya uang sepeserpun, tidak mungkinkan Kyungsoo jalan kaki kerumahnya.

Tapi pada dasarnya ego Kyungsoo sekarang sedang berada pada kedudukan tertinggi dibandingkan dengan akal sehatnya, Sehun menantangnya dan Kyungsoo bukan seorang pengecut, jadi dengan penuh keberanian Kyungsoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun diam mengamati Kyungsoo, mau lihat sampai mana perempuan itu mengambil tindakan, Sehun tau Kyungsoo tak membawa apapun karena semua barang perempuan itu ada diapartmentnya dan Sehun bisa menjamin Kyungsoo akan kembali dengan sendirinya kehadapanya, memangnya perempuan itu bisa kemana, uang saja Kyungsoo tak punya dan jangan berfikir konyol jika Kyungsoo ingin jalan kaki, jarak pusat kota dengan rumah Kyungsoo saja sangat jauh.

Sehun mengawasi Kyungsoo dari tempatnya, perempuan itu melangkah melewati halte yang ada orang orang mabuknya, Sehun dapat melihat keragu raguan langkah Kyungsoo, perempuan itu takut dan ragu, tapi dasar perempuan keras kepala itu tetap tidak mau menurunkan sedikit egonya, tuan Oh kau juga sama sepertinya. Sepasang manusia dengan ego tingginya masing masing.

Kyungsoo hampir saja selama melewati halte itu sebelum seseorang memengang pundaknya, refleks Kyungsoo berbalik dan menyundul selangkangan orang itu dengan lututnya.

"Arrggh" sosok itu menrintih, jatuh berbaring ditanah dengan memegang selangkangannya.

Kyungsoo memanfaatkan hal itu untuk kabur tapi sayang sekali kakinya di pegang dengan kuat oleh orang dibawahnya, Kyungsoo rasa ingin menangis saja, dia takut, dia ingin berteriak minta tolong tapi perempuan itu malu,ckckck dia masih sempat memikirkan hal itu. sudah kubilangkan egonya sekarang sedang berada diperingkat pertama daripada akal sehatnya.

Kyungsoo berusaha menarik kakinya tapi orang itu juga ikut terseret dan juga kakinya terasa ingin lepas,apalagi melihat sekitar tampak mulai sepi Kyungsoo benar benar ingin menjerit minta tolong sebelum Sehun datang dan mendang tangan orang mabuk itu agar terlepas dari kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhasil lepas dia berdiri gemetaran dibelakang Sehun, Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari sana sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih parah dari ini.

Mereka berlari sebab teman-teman orang mabuk tadi mengejer mereka, Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo begitupun dengan Kyungsoo, sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja melawan mereka tapi dia tak yakin melawan 4 orang yang mabuk dengan membawa Kyungsoo, yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini hanya membawa Kyungsoo menjauh dari 4 orang itu tanpa harus bergulat.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo berlari kearah  
Cheonggyecheon Stream, sungai indah yang berada dijantung kota Seoul, mereka turun kebawah, Sungai ini sangat ramai jadi kemungkinan 4 orang itu menemukan mereka sangat kecil apalagi pencahayaan disini kurang,

Kaki Kyungsoo sudah cukup letih berlari lari tapi dia harus bersyukur sebab dia memakai sneakers. Sehun terus membawanya berlari melewati kepadatan orang orang disana.

"Kalian berhenti!" Oh tidak orang orang itu masih mengejar mereka rupanya, Sehun memutar otak mencari jalan keluar, disini tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi tapi Sehun dapat memanfaatkan cahaya remang remang disini, Sehun mencari tempat yang sangat kurang pencahayaan kemudian membawa langkah mereka kesana.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo ketembok disampingnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka, Sehun meletakkan salah satu lengannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, membawa tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat, menghapus jarak.

Kyungsoo kaget saat Sehun mendorongnya ketembok ditambah lagi badan mereka sangat rapat tanpa cela dan jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari tempatnya saat Sehun menipiskan jarak antara wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo bersumpah wajahnya terasa panas dengan posisi ini, perempuan ini hendak mendorong Sehun menjauh sebelum lelaki itu memperingatinya lewat tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan bergerak, nanti mereka mengenali kita" Sehun berbisik didepan bibir Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan aneh pada respon tubuhnya.

Tangan Sehun yang bebas dipakai untuk menahan beban tubuhnya ditembok belakang Kyungsoo, tubuh Kyungsoo benar benar dikurung oleh Sehun ,apalagi lengan Sehun yang berada dipinggangnya membuat jantung perempuan mungil itu berdetak seperti akan pecah, dan dilihat dari sisi manapun masing masing wajah mereka tak telihat, itu akibat bantuan pencahayaan dan karena posisi mereka yang terlihat intim

"Mana mereka?"

Kyungsoo dapat mengintip dari balik pundak Sehun, orang yang mengejar mereka tepat berada dibelakang punggung Sehun, mereka melihat sekeliling yang sudah pasti mencari mereka.

Kyungsoo agak merundukkan kepalanya saat salah satu dari teman orang mabuk itu melirik kearah mereka, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tetap pada posisi intim itu untuk beberapa menit.

Tak lama setelah melirik kearah mereka Kyungsoo dan Sehun dapat mendengar suara desisan.

"Kalian !jika ingin berbuat mesum jangan ditempat umum" oh rupanya pemabuk seperti mereka mengerti tata krama juga ternyata. Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata kata itu merasa pipinya bertambah panas. Entah karena malu atau marah. memangnya siapa yang mau berbuat mesum, bodoh!, Kyungsoo berbatin.

Merasa tidak direspon kedua orang itu- Sehun dan Kyungsoo- orang yang tadi menegur mereka kembali mendesis.

"Sudahlah, mereka sudah kabur" salah seorang yang lain berkata kemudian berbalik pergi, ketiga orang yang lain juga ikut berbalik dan pergi.

Melihat itu Kyungsoo dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan,pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata Sehun, Kyungsoo terpaku melihat mata pria didepannya yang menatapnya begitu tajam dan ada sesuatu lain dimata pria ini.

Kyungsoo baru sadar jika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun hanya kurang lebih 2 cm dan sedikit pergerakan yang salah saja mereka akan berciuman, memikirkan hal itu Kyungsoo dengan buru buru mendorong Sehun menjauh.

Dan Sehun yang memang tidak mempersiapkan diri hampir saja jatuh saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya. Tapi untung saja dia masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya kesal

"Mereka sudah pergi dan aku mau pulang"

"Pulang saja sana, dan aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi jika mereka melihatmu"

Memikirkan dirinya akan ditangkap oleh orang orang tadi membuat Kyungsoo terdiam, dia ingin pulang tapi disisi lain juga dia takut tertangkap.

"Sudahlah aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang tapi tidak sekarang"

"Kenapa? Aku ingin sekarang"

"Ya sudah kalau mau pulang sekarang, pulang saja sendiri" sialan lelaki ini!, Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati.

"Aku ikut denganmu" Kyungsoo berkata kesal, menaikkan nadanya. Diam diam Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

++++.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu anak tangga dekat sungai, Kyungsoo mengamati sekitar, jujur Kyungsoo belum pernah kesini sebelumnya tapi dia sering mendengar tentang Cheonggyecheon Stream, Kata orang orang setiap tahunnya cheonggyecheon stream selalu menjadi tempat acara seperti Seoul lantern Festival yang diadakan pada bulan bulan tertentu.

"Kau belum pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Sehun membuka percakapan. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya menjulurkan tanganya, Kyungsoo menatap Sehun bingung, apa lelaki ini sudah mau pulang?, tapi Kyungsoo rasa dia masih ingin melihat lebih lama lagi sungai buatan ini.

Lebih baik menuruti Sehun saja dari pada dia ditinggal, Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, awal awalnya dia merasa aneh saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya tapi lama kelamaan Kyungsoo merasa terbiasa, rasa saat yang pertama kali muncul saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya tetap sama, hangat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ternyata Sehun tak ingin pulang tapi lelaki itu ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan jalan disekitar sungai, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat pada spot pelemparan koin.

"Kau ingin membuat permintaan?" Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya

"Aku tidak punya koin" Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan 2 buah koin.

"Ambillah satu"Sehun menyodorkan telapak tanganya yang diatasnya berada 2 koin, dengan ragu ragu Kyungsoo mengambil salah Satu dari koin itu.

"Berdiri disini dan usahakan masuk kedalam sana dan sebelum melemparkan koin buatlah permintaan" Sehun menunjuk gambar koin emas kemudian menunjuk arah tempat pelemparan koin yang berada didalam sungai. Kyungsoo menurut dia berdiri tepat digambar koin itu. Kemudian menyebutkan permohonannya didalam hati, perempuan itu mulai mengayunkam tangan untuk melempar koinnya dan masuk, kata orang kalau koin itu masuk ketempat pelemparannya berarti permintaan kita akan terkabul, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat koinnya tepat sasaran berarti permintaannya akan terkabul.

"Bagus juga lemparanmu" ucapan Sehun lebih terdengar mengejek dibanding memuji tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin mempermasalahkan itu sebab dia senang koinnya masuk tepat sasaran.

"Sekarang giliranmu" Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan melemparkan koin ini jika DIA sudah menjadi milikku" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun bingung,DIA? Siapa DIA yang Sehun maksud?, apakah orang yang dicintainya?,

"Kau terlihat seperti mengambil percakapan didalam adegan drama melankolis tuan Oh"

"Terserah kau saja" kali ini Sehun yang pasrah, lelaki itu memasukkan kembali koinnya kedalam kantung jaketnya kemudian mengagkat lengannya, melihat jam.

"Sudah pukul 10:00, sebaiknya kita pulang"

Mereka sampai diapartermant Sehun tepat pukul 10:23. Sehun berada dikamar tamu sebelah ruangan tidur yang saat ini Kyungsoo tempati. Lelaki itu membiarkan Kyungsoo menempati kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membolak balikkan badannya gelisah,wajah perempuan itu merona. Dan Kyungsoo rasa otaknya sudah salah berfungsi sebab sedari tadi pikirannya terus mengulang ulang kejadian di Cheonggyecheon Stream saat Sehun menghimpitnya ditembok untuk bersembunyi dari para pemabuk itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan,bodoh!" Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri, perempuan itu memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

TBC

Buat para readers yang nunggu atau yang minta Hunsoo momentnya apa puas dengan chap ini? Semoga kalian puas dan makasih buat review nya.


	8. Chapter 9

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Sehun melajukan mobilnya pelan, sesekali pria itu melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, perempuan itu hanya menatap ke luar jendela mobil tampak serius mengamati tapi Sehun tau jika Kyungsoo tak memerhatikan jalanan tapi lebih tepatnya perempuan itu menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

Sehun cukup salut dengan sikap tenang Kyungsoo, sedari tadi perempuan ini bersikap sangat tenang bahkan Sehun berani menjamin bibir merah itu tak terbuka barang seincipun.

Kebanyakan perempuan yang Sehun ketahui tidak akan bersikap setenang ini saat perempuan itu tau jika pacarnya berselingkuh tapi sikap Kyungsoo saat ini cukup membingungkan untuk Sehun. Ya kalau tidak menangis biasanya mereka akan mengeluarkan sumpah serampah untuk mantannya.

Sehun juga tau jika Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo perempuan yang kuat menurutnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun setelah kejadian itu tapi sebagai seoarang wanita, Kyungsoo pasti merasa sangat sesak didadanya jadi Sehun memilih untuk membawa Kyungsoo kesuatu tempat yang setidaknya dapat membuat perempuan disebelahnya merasa ketenangan dan yang tergambar di benak Sehun hanya Sungai Han.

Sehun memelankan laju mobilnya saat sampai ditempat tujuan, dia memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, Sehun turun dari sisi kiri mobil dan memutar kesisi kanan untuk membukakan Kyungsoo pintu, Sehun tidak tau mengapa dia sampai melakukan hal aneh ini.

Saat Sehun membuka pintu kursi disamping kemudi Kyungsoo tampak tersentak kaget.

"Ayo" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri membukakan pintu untuknya, Sehun mundur dua langkah saat Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya.

Pria ini menarik tangan Kyungsoo lembut, mereka saling menyamakan langkah ,Kyungsoo berjalan sambil merunduk. Perempuan itu membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh pria disampingnya.

"Kau akan menabrak sesuatu jika merunduk seperti itu" Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya menatap kearah samping, matanya sempat menatap mata elang itu tapi tidak lagi saat Kyungsoo kembali merundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara sesuatu?" Sehun mencoba bertanya, hanya gelengan kepala yang dia dapatkan.

Pria ini menghembuskan nafas, kemudian menarik Kyungsoo agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tentu saja terkaget dengan tindakan tiba tiba itu, dia mencoba mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"kau butuh ini" Sehun berbisik di daun telinga sebelah kanannya. Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam tubuh Sehun. Tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didepan dada Sehun kini meremas kuat kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun,

Sehun dapat merasakan Kyungsoo meremas kemeja bagian dadanya kuat dan itu mendorongnya untuk mendekap tubuh gadis mungil itu semakin erat.

"Katakan sesuatu" Sehun mencoba memancing Kyungsoo untuk berbicara. Dapat dia rasakan perempuan didekapannya ini menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"A.. aaku..." Kyungsoo tercekat, suaranya seakan tertelan ditenggorokannya, dia berusaha menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan turun dengan deras.

Kyungsoo tau ini berlebihan, Kyungsoo sangat tau jika dia tak berhak untuk menangisi hal yang tak Seharusnya ia tangisi, kakaknya sudah mendapatkan pendampingnya justrunya ia turut bersuka hati tapi kenapa dia bersedih seperti ini ,bukankah memang dirinya tak memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman dengan Kai, bukankah dia sudah mengetauhi itu sejak awal tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan, Kyungsoo menyanyangi Kai dan itulah faktanya, gadis ini menyukai lelaki itu, itu juga sebuah fakta, Kyungsoo tak menampik hal itu.

Kyungsoo sedih dan itu bukan sebuah opini, Kyungsoo bertambah sedih saat mengetahui sebuah fakta yang telah dikumpulkan memori otaknya pada pertemuannya dengan Yaejun.

Cincin yang dikenakan eonnienya memang mirip dengan cincin yang pernah tanpa sengaja dilihatnya saat bersama Kai tapi setelah Kai mengetauhi bahwa Kyungsoo melihat jemarinya yang dilingkari cincin dia langsung melepas cincin itu padahal Kyungsoo tidak bertanya apapun soal cincin tersebut, Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak mengetakan apapun sebab Kyungsoo berfikir mungkin itu memang kebiasaan Kai tapi setelah diperhatika dengan teliti cincin itu begitu mirip dengan cincin pertunangan dan Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya bertahan dengan fikiran positifnya.

'Kenapa aku begitu bodoh' Kyungsoo bergumam kesal dalam hati.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat cincin itu dijemari Kai dia teringat itu merupakan awal awal saat Kai berusaha mendekatinya dan berarti sebelum Kai menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo lelaki itu sudah resmi menjadi calon kakak ipar Kyungsoo tanpa diketauhinya.

Mengetauhi satu fakta itu Kyungsoo menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang berada didada Sehun beralih ke pinggang lelaki itu dan disana tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggang lelaki yang memelukanya, sekali lagi Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah fakta yang membuat dirinya merasa seperti orang terjahat didunia yaitu Kyungsoo pernah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kakaknya.

Mengapa dunia begitu jahat padanya saat dirinya menemukan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dan merasakan rasa suka kepada lelaki yang justru akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

Sehun merundukkan kepalanya dan menepatkan wajahnya diatas rambut Kyungsoo, menghirup dalam dalam wangi bunga rose itu, perbedaan tinggi mereka bisa dibilang sangat pas.

"Jangan bersedih..."Sehun berucap lembut di atas kepala Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kembali pada masa sekarang.

"Aku akan berada disampingmu " Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dibarengi dengan tangannya yang mengusap punggung kecil perempuan didepannya. Ucap itu bagaikan sebuah janji.

%%%%%

Yaejun berdiri didepan pagar menunggu kepulangan adiknya dengan cemas. Setelah kejadian itu Yaejun terlihat sangat kebingungan, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama dia tak ada?, Yaejun bertanya pada Kai tapi Lelaki itu hanya mampu diam.

Apa Kyungsoo marah padanya?, tapi karena apa?.

Dia masih berdiri disana menunggu Kyungsoo sebelum ponsel yang digenggamnya berdering keras.

Unknown call.

Yaejun tidak langsung menggangkat panggilan itu dia terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu dan kemudian Yaejun menekan tombol berwarna hijau meletakkan ponsel itu di telingannya.

"Siapa ini?"

"Eonnie..." Suara itu terdengar pelan dan terkesan tercekat.

"Kyungsoo?, kau Kyungsoo" Yaejun berniat memastikan bahwa suara itu milik adiknya.

"Ne"

"Kau dimana?, kenapa kau belum pulang?,aku men-"

"Eonnie... aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini, jangan khawatir aku" dan setelah itu Yaejun hanya dapat mendengar suara kosong.

%%%%%

Mereka- Kyungsoo dan Sehun- duduk disalah satu sisi sungai han, duduk bersebelahan. Suasana nampak canggung. Kyungsoo duduk menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengah kedua lututnya,Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya terus menatap kearah depan.

"Bisakah aku..." Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, pipinya nampak merah tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat rona itu walau tidak terlalu jelas sebab Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya.

"Menginap diapartermant mu?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah merona hingga telinganya. Sebenarnya dia amat malu dengan permintaan tapi mau bagaimana lagi Kyungsoo tidak mau pulang dulu kerumahnya dia masih belum ingin bertemu eonnie, perempuan ini merasa bersalah sebab telah menjadi pihak ketiga diantara Yaejun dan Kai. Rasa bersalah itu akan tiba tiba menyerang jiwanya jika di bertemu atau mengingat Yaejun.

Kyungsoo Sebenarnya bisa saja menginap dihotel tapi Perempuan mungil itu tidak sempat membawa dompet dan ponselnya. Menginap dirumah teman?, oh itu hal yang mustahil, bagaimana caranya ingin menginap dirumah teman sedang Kyungsoo saja tidak punya teman dekat, dia itu manusia introvert.

"Tentu" Sehun menjawab dengan tenang.

"Terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Sehun. Sementara Sehun dia tak menjawab tapi lelaki itu kembali berdiri.

"Ayo, kau perlu baju untuk itu"

%%%%

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam karena berdebat, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan sesukanya.

"Kau tidak perlu" Kyungsoo mendesah ditengah ucapannya

"Tidak mengapa"

"Tapi ini berlebihan, Sehun" Kyungsoo berbicara kesal, lelaki ini kenapa suka sekali bertindak semaunya sih.

"Ini tidak berlebihan karena kau memang memerlukannya, kau tidak mungkinkan hanya Sehari jadi kau butuh ini" Sehun menjelaskan sambil memberikan cardnya pada perempuan yang menjaga dikasir itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, moodnya berubah seratu sepuluh derajat berkat ini bagaimana tidak si tuan Oh yang menyebalkan itu memaksanya untuk membeli beberapa potongan baju untuk dikenakannya selama masa pelariannya yang masalahnya adalah Oh Sehun yang terhormat itu membelikannya bukan beberapa tapi sangat banyak potongan baju, ini berlebihan menurut Kyungsoo dan Sehun menganggap itu hal biasa.

"Kau membelikanku hampir 20 potong baju dan belum lagi bawahannya dan itu kau bilang tidak berlebihan tuan Oh yang terhormat" Kyungsoo memekik kesal saat mereka sampai didalam apartment milik Sehun. Kyungsoo memang menyetujui untuk membeli baju tapi tak sebanyak itu apalagi melihat harga satu potong baju itu bisa terbilang mahal.

"Tenanglah, kau akan mengganggu tetangga dengan pekikanmu" Sehun berucap santai.

"Lagi pula 20 potong baju itu tidak banyak, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, berapa kali kau mandi dalam sehari?"

"Mwo?, kenapa langsung menghitung jadwal mandiku?"

"Jawab saja"

" 2 kali tapi terkadang juga 3 kali sehari"

"Nah... maka dari itu kau mandi 2 atau 3 kali sehari dan kau pasti mengganti pakaiankan Setiap habis mandi coba kau hitung untuk 3 hari sudah berapa potong pakaian yang kau pakai, antara 6 atau 9 kan. Makanya aku membelikan sebanyak ini"

"Tapikan 5 pakaian sudah cukup, aku bisa menyucinya langsung setelah selesai mandi"

"Nona Do, disini tak ada fasilitas untuk cuci mencuci Kalau ingin tau saja"

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa mencuci sendiri kalau ada orang yang akan melaundry setiap hari minggunya"

"..." Kyungsoo diam termangu menatap Sehun aneh.

"Pergi mandi sana" Sehun mendorong Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya

%%%%

Sehun merebahkan badannya diranjang kamar tamu, menatap langit langit kamar dengan tenang Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya.

"Dasar brengsek" Sehun mengumpat pelan,

TBC

Maaf telat updatenya

Aku mau terimakasih sama yang udah ngasih tanggapan buat ff ini dan buat yang udah sempetin buat review, review kalian itu sangat sangat membantu. Jangan ragu buat protes kalau aku buat typo ya.😁


	9. Chapter 10

**Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu suka mnegatakan ini tapi Saya tidak suka ada salient readers diff saya, jadi kalian para siders menjauh dari ff ini. Tolong hargai ff ini ,saya tau ff ini hanya ff dengan segala kekurangan disetiap sisinya tapi bisakah kalian menghagai hasil olah otak saya.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Pagi hari ini Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu apartment terbuka, dia mennduduk dirinya lalu menuruni ranjang dengan perlahan, kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan untuk masuk kamar mandi.

"Sehun!" Suara lelaki terdengar diruangan tamu, Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu mengerutkan dahinya, suara itu terdengar samar tapi telinganya masih cukup bagus untuk membedakan itu suara lelaki asing yang mencari Sehun,

Mungkin teman Sehun, fikirnya

"Oh Sehun!" Suara itu terdengar makin keras seperti kesal, dan tak lama setelah itu terdengar langkah diseberang ruangan kamar ini, Kyungsoo yakin itu langkah kaki Sehun.

"Hyung?, kenapa kau ada disini?" Sehun bertanya kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?," Lelaki itu bertanya sewot, mata lelaki tersebut memincing kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidur dikamar tamu?"

"Itu terserah padaku" Sehun menjawab santai dan di tanggapi lemparan bantal sofa oleh si laki laki itu.

"Kau mengganggu pagiku,"Sehun berdesis kesal.

"Aku juga tidak akan datang kesini kalau saja eomma tidak menyuruhku, bodoh"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini" lelaki itu menyerahkan paper bag pada Sehun dan langsung diambil dengan antusias.

"Gomawo hyung"

"Memangnya apa itu?, kenapa eomma sampai memohon padaku untuk membawakannya padamu?"

"Bukan apa apa, kau sudah selesaikan jadi pintuk keluar ada disebelah sana" Sehun berlalu setelah menunjuk arah pintu apartmentnya

Buk

"Akh!"

"Rasakan itu dasar tidak sopan" lelaki itu melangkah keluar apartment setelah melempari Sehun dengan remote tv, dia melangkah cepat sambil terkikik sebelum Sehun mencincangnya.

"HYUNG!" Sehun berteriak kesal, dia mengusap belakang kepalanya, sial akan kubalas kau, Sehun mendengus lalu melangkah memasuki kamar yang ditempati Kyungsoo.

"Siapa itu?" Saat baru membuka pintu Sehun disambut oleh kilatan penasaran milik mata bulat jernih gadis ini.

"Hyungku"

Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan suara dia hanya mangut mangut pertanda mengerti. Sehun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan menaruh paper bag diatas ranjang.

"Apa itu?"

"Untuk kuliah kau butuh ini, tenang saja itu barang dariku" Sehun menjelaskan saat dia melihat Kyungsoo tampak bingung.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Terimakasih, kau sudah bany-"

"Stop, aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu, jika kau ingin berterima kasih cukup dengan pakai barang yang kuberikan dan segeralah mandi"

%%%%

"Hei, kakakmu tidak berhenti menghubungiku" ucap Sehun.

"Biarkan saja" Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbicara dulu dengan kakaknya di masih merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah" Sehun menyimpan ponselnya disampingnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Sehun bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba tiba, perempuan itu menatap kedua mata elang milik Sehun.

"Aku ingin menghubungi oppaku" kata Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarikan jemarinya dengan cepat diatas layar ponsel itu kemudian menempelkannya di salah satu daun telinganya.

"Halo?" Suara berat terdengar diseberang sana.

"Oppa"

"Kyungsoo?, kau ganti nomor ponsel?"

"Aku meminjam ponsel milik temanku"

"Oh, ada apa adik kecilku?" Suara diseberang sana terdengar lembut.

"Oppa tau jika eonnie sudah bertunangan?"

"Hmm... iya, kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan?" Suara Kyungsoo tercekat

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengetauhinya?"

"Tentu saja sejak mereka melangsungkan pertunangan, kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kapan mereka bertunangan?"

"Satu tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah"

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan setelah itu, eomma, appa dan oppanya semuanya tau jika eonnie bertunangan lalu mengapa dirinya tidak mengetauhi hal penting seperti itu?,kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu?, kenapa pertunangan itu terkesan disembunyikan darinya?, satu tahun yang lalu, huh?, sudah selama itu pun dirinya tidak tau dan juga Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar satu kalipun eomma dan appa menyinggung masalah pertunangan?,

Sehun mendengar semua itu dengan jelas, dia juga kaget mengetahui hal itu, satu tahun dan Kyungsoo tak diberitahu?, itu keterlaluan menurutnya, kakaknya sendiri bertunangan dan perempuan ini tidak Pagi hari indengar kata itu, jika kau ingin berterima kasih cukup dengan pakai barang yang kuberikan dan segeralah mandi"

"Hei, kakakmu tidak berhenti menghubungiku" ucap Sehun.

"Biarkan saja" Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbicara dulu dengan kakaknya di masih merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah" Sehun menyimpan ponselnya disampingnya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Sehun bisakah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba tiba, perempuan itu menatap kedua mata elang milik Sehun.

"Aku ingin menghubungi oppaku" kata Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk lalu menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarikan jemarinya dengan cepat diatas layar ponsel itu kemudian menempelkannya di salah satu daun telinganya.

"Halo?" Suara berat terdengar diseberang sana.

"Oppa"

"Kyungsoo?, kau ganti nomor ponsel?"

"Aku meminjam ponsel milik temanku"

"Oh, ada apa adik kecilku?" Suara diseberang sana terdengar lembut.

"Oppa tau jika eonnie sudah bertunangan?"

"Hmm... iya, kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan?" Suara Kyungsoo tercekat

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau mengetauhinya?"

"Tentu saja sejak mereka melangsungkan pertunangan, kenapa tiba tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kapan mereka bertunangan?"

"Satu tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah"

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan setelah itu, eomma, appa dan oppanya semuanya tau jika eonnie bertunangan lalu mengapa dirinya tidak mengetauhi hal penting seperti itu?,kenapa dirinya tidak diberitahu?, kenapa pertunangan itu terkesan disembunyikan darinya?, satu tahun yang lalu, huh?, sudah selama itu pun dirinya tidak tau dan juga Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar satu kalipun eomma dan appa menyinggung masalah pertunangan?,

Sehun mendengar semua itu dengan jelas, dia juga kaget mengetahui hal itu, satu tahun dan Kyungsoo tak diberitahu?, itu keterlaluan menurutnya, kakaknya sendiri bertunangan dan perempuan ini tidak Tidak tau, Sebenarnya ada apa dengan keluarga Kyungsoo?

"Aku sudah selesai"Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpitnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya, mendengar itu Sehun mendongak kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak lesu, Sehun tak heran dengan itu.

"Aku akan berang-"

"Hari ini kita tidak usah kuliah dulu" Sehun memutuskan dengan nada tegas

"Apa?"

"Kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat khusus hari ini saja" Sehun beranjak dari kursinya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam tak merespon, Kyungsoo fikir tidak ada salahnya sekali kali membolos apalagi suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ya dia perlu itu.

%%%%%

Sehun melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecepatan 90km/jam, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo harus berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak memukul kepala pria ini,

"Oh Sehun, pelankan laju motormu!" Kyungsoo berteriak memperingati namun bukannya dipelankan Sehun malah melakukan hal sebaliknya, lelaki itu semakin meninggikan laju motornya,

Duk!

"Yak!" Sehun menoleh sedikit kebelakang saat Kyungsoo melayangkan tangannya memukul kepalanya.

"Kubilang pelankan bukan percepat!" Perempuan itu berteriak.

"Kalau pelan kapan akan sampainya?"

"Pelan namun kita selamat itu lebih bagus!"

"Kita akan selamat, berdoa saja" setelah mengatakan itu Sehun semakin menambah laju motornya,Kyungsoo berfiKir apa Sehun itu pembalap?, sebab Lelaki ini melajukan motornya dengan sangat gesit.

%%%%

Kyungsoo turun dari motor sport merah itu dengan kesal lalu tanpa mengira ngira gadis itu menendang keras tulang kering milik Sehun yang baru saja turun dari motornya juga.

"Akh, kau kenapa sih?" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan

"Kau pikir jalan raya itu tempat balapan hah!?, aku hampir mati diatas motormu bodoh!"Kyungsoo berteriak kesal didepan wajah lelaki itu, wajahnya memerah kesal. Sehun diam diam tersenyum tipis melihat itu.

Setidaknya dia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo marah marah ya walaupun kakinya harus kena imbas tapi tak apa sebab dia rindu pada sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu terlihat kesal padanya, Kyungsoo jarang berbicara padanya setelah kejadian waktu itu.

"Ini sakit, kau menendang kakiku seperti menendang bola, bodoh"

"Aku tak peduli" Kyungsoo berucap acuh membuang pandangannya dari Sehun, menatap sekitar, tampak sepi namun terlihat sejuk, tempat apa ini?, Kyungsoo belum pernah melihat inu sebelumnya.

"Dimana kau membawaku?"

"Vila kecil milik eommaku"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Sehun menatap lurus sedangkan Kyungsoo terus saja melarikan matanya kemana mana, saat mereka masuk kedalam pagar vila itu, Kyungsoo rasanya benar benar ingin menenggelamkan Sehun dilaut sebab lelaki itu dengan entengnya berkata 'vila kecil milik eommaku' WHAT? INI YANG DIA SEBUT VILA KECIL?, bahkan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada diperadaban istana kuno yunani masa lalu.

"Ini yang kau bilang vila kecil?" Kyungsoo mendesis kesal,mendengar itu Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu bertanya polos

"TIDAK APA APA" Kyungsoo menjawab kesal sambil berteriak. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya jalan terlebih dahulu dari Sehun

Sehun tersentak pelan karenanya, kenapa perempuan ini, dia bilang tidak apa apa tapi kenapa sampai berteriak begitu? Apa Kyungsoo pms?.

"Hei!" Sehun membesarkan suaranya saat Kyungsoo semakin menjauh, lelaki itu berlari kecil kearah perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung itu.

%%%%

Kyungsoo duduk tenang dikursi putih itu, menatap kearah Sehun yang terlihat menikmati dunianya sendiri, lelaki itu sedang asik membaca ria tanpa memperdulikan Kyungsoo.

'Dia mengajakku kesini untuk apa sebenarnya?' Kyungsoo berbicara didalam hati, Kyungsoo merasa dongkol sendiri.

"Aku tampankan?" Sehun mengeluarkan suara tanpa menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun mengerutkan kening bingung. Dia kira Sehun sedang membaca sebuah paragraf dari buku yang dipengang Lelaki itu.

"Sudah puas menatapku, nona?" Kali ini Sehun menengokkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo yang termangu, otaknya sedang mencerna lalu tak lama mimik wajahnya berubah.

"Apa?, kau terlalu kepedean "

"Kau menatapku sampai sebegitunya apalagi yang kupikirkan selain itu?"

"Terserah kau"

"Jadi kau mengakui ketampananku kan?" Sehun berusaha menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Oppaku bahkan lebih tampan darimu" Kyungsoo mendesis dengan raut wajah datar.

"Oh ya?, aku ragu tentang hal itu?"

"Liat saja nanti, oppaku bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darimu"

"Kita tak membicara masalah tinggi badan nona tapi wajah"

"Sudah Kubilang oppaku jauh sangat jauh lebih tampan dan keren dibandingkan kau"

"Aku masih ragu, kalau begitu mari kita tanyakan pada anak kampus"

"Tentu saja mereka memilihmu apalagi perempuan gatal dikampus selalu mengejarmukan"

"Karena itu, perempuan mengejarku, itu berarti aku terkenal bukan dan yang identik dari kata terkenal adalah wajah yang rupawankan"

"Berhenti menyombongkan diri Oh Sehun"

"Itu fakta bukan opini, nona manis" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo, membuat perempuan itu membulatkan matanya.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka hendak melayangkan protes tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar malah Kyungsoo rasa sesuatu diwajahnya menghangat.

"Kau Tidak menyangkal?, berarti kau mengakui ketampananku"

"Ck" hanya itu yang keluar dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo, perempuan itu membuang pandangannya kearah jendela disampingnya. Terdengar tawa halus disana dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat ingin segera menenggelamkan Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan Itu.

%%%%%

Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk melihat lihat isi vila, mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan, setelah acara mari menggoda Kyungsoo itu, Kyungsoo tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun karena entah mengapa pipinya menghangat jika melakukan itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi seperti menghindari kontak matanya itu memengang lengan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau butuh istirahat, ayo ku antar kekamarmu" Sehun menuntun Kyungsoo yang nampak pasra saja, Kyungsoo akui dia lelah,dia mudah lelah beberapa akhir ini dan Kyungsoo rasa itu akibat pengaruh tanggal merahnya.

"Kau akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya sesaat setelah Sehun menuntunnya kekamar lalu pria itu berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Hanya ingin kehalaman" Sehun berlalu dengan santai, Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun semakin jauh itu memilih masuk kamar untuk tidur.

Ruang kamar itu terlihat nyaman dengan desain klasik, tempat tidurnya berukuran sedang, sebuah lemari dengan tiga pintunya yang dihiasi kaca cermin yang sesuai bentuk pintu lemari tersebut,disana juga ada meja rias dan beberapa interior lainnya. Nampak begitu rapi dan bersih, mungkin vila ini rajin dibersihkan.

"Hufftt..." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas keras sembil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur nyaman itu.

"ada yang aneh dengan diriku" Kyungsoo bermonolog, sambil menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna krem itu. Dan tak lama setelah itu tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur, menandakan perempuan mungil itu sudah terlibat dalam dunia mimpinya.

TBC.

MAAF atas kependekan ceritanya, otakku sedang agak mampet karena mikirin nilai ulangan. Huhuhu. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review.


	10. Chapter 8

Ini cuma pemberitahuan bahwa chap 8 tanpa sengaja terhapus mian dan aku enggak bisa mengapdate chap 8 karena file untuk chap 8 udah aku kalau mau liat update Chap 10 silahkan baca pada chap 9

Mian


	11. Chapter 11

SELAMAT MEMBACA

Kyungsoo tidak habis fikir dengan seorang Oh Sehun, liat saja apa yang dilakukan pria itu, pria bertubuh tegap itu berjalan santai mengelilingi kolam renang,Sebenarnya terlihat baik baik saja tapi Sehun berjalan disana dengan hanya memakai BOKSER, oke Kyungsoo yang bahkan baru mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya itu melotot melihat tubuh atas yang tarbalut apa apa itu. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan itu menatap kearah sekitar lalu pandangannya sampai pada sesosok perempuan yang berdiri disana dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Awalnya Sehun bingung kenapa Kyungsoo ada disana dan kenapa perempuan itu melotot seperti baru saja melihat hantu? Tapi dia menyadari satu hal bahwa Kyungsoo menatap kearahnya, otomatis dia melihat sekeliling, tak ada orang Selain dirinya jadi dengan perlahan Sehun melihat dirinya mungkin saja ada yang aneh padanya dan pada detik itu juga seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan dan berwajah flat itu menjerit.

"Aaaa" dengan tidak berwibawahnya pria itu menjerit sambil berusaha menutup tubuh bagian atasnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget akan jeritan berat itu tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Berbalik!" Sehun berseru keras memerintahkan Kyungsoo berbalik tetapi perempuan itu bukannya berbalik Kyungsoo malah menatap aneh pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat panik menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

'Kenapa jadi dia yang histeris?' Kyungsoo berbatin, cengong sendiri melihat Sehun yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis perawan yang ketahuan diintip laki laki hidung belang.

%%%%%

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu Sehun tidak dapat bebohong jika dia malu setengah mati pada Kyungsoo, Sehun tak pernah merasa semalu ini pada siapapun sebelumnya tapi kejadian yang tadi itu benar benar membuatnya ingin menceburkan diri.

Kyungsoo sesekali melirik kearah kirinya dan dia bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang Oh Sehun blushing, Kyungsoo hampir terkikik geli saat tahu apa yang membuat pipi tirus pria itu memerah, Sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga malu mengingat kejadian itu tapi entah kenapa perasaan malunya itu hilang saat Sehun terlihat lebih malu darinya. Kyungsoo sempat bertanya tanya kenapa jadi Sehun yang malu setengah mati padahal dia sendiri yang telanjang dada.

"Lupakan itu" telinga Kyungsoo masih sangat bagus untuk mendengar nada pelan itu.

"Huh?"

"Lupakan yang itu" suara Sehun masih terdengar pelan dan tiba tiba muncul fikiran jail dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Itu?, yang mana?" Kyungsoo pura pura menunjukkan wajah bingungnya.

"Yang itu" Sehun menekan kata katanya, sedari tadi Pria itu menolak bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Itu apa sih?, bicara yang jelas dong" Kyungsoo hampir menyemburkan tawanya saat pipi Sehun semakin memerah antara kesal dan malu.

"Kau tau maksudku, jangan pura pura" Sehun akhirnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan tak lama setelah itu tawanya meledak, membuat Sehun tertengung sesaat.

"Hahahah... kau lucu" Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia, mata bulat itu melengkung cantik,

Sehun mengerutkan kening melihat Kyungsoo tertawa cekikikan disampingnya, apa yang lucu?,

"Kau gila ya?" Sehun bertanya datar.

"Haha... ha.. ah, tidak, kenapa?" Kyungsoo masih sedikit terkikik, Sehun gelengan gelengan kepala dibuatnya

"Ka-"

Drrrttt...

Perkataan itu terpotong saat ponsel disaku Sehun bergetar, dia merainya dan menatap layar ponsel.

Unknown call

"Unknown?" Kyungsoo berucap pelan ditelinga Sehun, perempuan itu terlihat penasaran jadi memutuskan untuk sedikit mendekatkan dirinya

"Kau saja yang angkat" Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kena-"

"Angkat saja" Kyungsoo mendengus tapi tetap menurutinya.

"Halo?"

"Kyungsoo pulang sekarang" ini bukan yang Kyungsoo harapkan untuk saat ini, tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba itu menegang, bahunya terlihat kaku, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya melihat ketegangan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo langsung saja mematikan sambungan.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya.

"Appa...itu appa"

"Mwo?"

"Dia menyuruhku pulang"

Lidah Sehun terasa sedikit kaku saat ini, bingung ingin bicara apa, appanya Kyungsoo, bagaimana bisa tau nomornya?.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Kyungsoo berucap lirih

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang tertunduk, dia tau perempuan ini belum siap kembali kerumahnya. Tapi jika terus seperti ini permasalahannya tidak akan pernah terselesaikan, Sehun tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus terbayang bayang akan permasalahan ini jadi dengan pelan Sehun meraih tangan mungil itu dan mengenggamnya, merasa ada yang meremas tangannya Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu tapi jika kau ingin aku akan memberikan sebuah saran" Sehun berucap lembut.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa terus menghindar dari masalahmu jadi ayo kuantar kau pulang" Sehun mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk membawa perempuan itu pulang. Tapi Kyungsoo malah menahan.

"Aku takut" perempuan itu berucap pelan.

"Aku akan menemanimu" Sehun berucap mantap.

"Tidak, jangan aku tidak mau menyeretmu dalam hal ini"

"Kau tidak menyeretku tapi aku yang menyeret diriku sendiri padamu"

"Kau akan menda-"

"Dengar, aku membawamu sejauh ini dan aku harus bertanggung jawab" Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya hendak protes tapi Sehun lebih dulu menyela.

"Turuti saja kata kataku" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah membiarkan Sehun membawanya pulang.

%%%%%

Pikir Kyungsoo berkecamuk saat tiba didepan pagar rumahnya Kyungsoo mungkin akan baik baik saja jika tak melibatkan Sehun tapi sekarang Sehun ikut menemaninya, Kyungsoo bingung, dia khawatir, Sehun tak seharusnya terseret dalam masalahnya, lelaki itu akan mendapat berbagai tuntutan jika beremu orang tuanya.

"Jangan tegang, percaya saja padaku"Sehun melangkah sambil memengang tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan hal pertama yang terlihat saat pintu utama terbuka adalah wajah serius keluarganya dan hal yang paling mengagetkan adalah oppanya berada disana, menatap Sehun seperti ingin mengulitinya.

"Kyungsoo, dari mana saja kau?" Oppa membuka suara, terdengar mencekam ditengah keheningan dan ketegangan.

"Dia bersamaku beberapa hari ini" Sehun menyahut tenang.

"Siapa kau?" Kris bertanya datar melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Dia temanku" Kyungsoo menyela sebelum Sehun menjawab.

"Kyungsoo, oppa perlu bicara padanya" kris secara tidak langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo pergi dari sana.

"Tidak mau, oppa yang seharusnya bicara padaku, dia tak ada hubungannya"

"Kyungsoo" sang appa membuka suara memerintahkan anaknya untuk tidak membantah.

"Aku bilang tidak mau" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya.

"Kyung" Sehun memanggil namanya pelan

"Biar kuurus ini"

"Tidak mau" Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Biarkan mereka duduk dulu" Yaejun yang diam kini menganggkat suaranya.

Semuanya menatap kearah Yaejun, perasaan bersalah mulai menggorogoti Kyungsoo saat melihat eonninya. Mereka berdua duduk bersampingan, Kyungsoo memengang tangan Sehun, tidak mau melepaskannya karena dengan memengang tangan namja ini dia merasa sedikit lebih berani.

"Ka-"

"Kenapa pertunangan Eonni disembunyikan dariku?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menyela perkataan appanya, Kyungsoo tau ini tak sopan tapi dia butuh kejelasan disini, kenapa?.

Atmosphere disana bertambah tegang dan serius. Sehun duduk diam memperhatikan akan ada apa selanjutnya.

"Kami tidak menyembunyikannya darimu" Kris memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"1 tahun tanpa diketauhi olehku?," Kyungsoo bertanya sinis

"Kyungsoo, aku yang akan menjelaskannya besok, ini sudah larut dan temanmu perlu istirahat bukan" Yaejun memilih untuk menjelaskan hal itu dengan hanya 4 mata dengan Kyungsoo dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai alasan. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun, wajahnya tampak lelah kemudian melirik sekilas pada jam yang melingkari tangannya. Benar ini sudah sangat larut, sudah hampir jam 12 malam, perjalanan dari sana membutuhkan banyak waktu jadi tidak mengherankan.

"Baiklah, Sehun akan bermalam disini" Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan sepihak yang membuat Kris melotot tajam padanya.

"Seperti yang eonni bilang ini sudah larut dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pulang malam ini" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kyungsoo dia laki laki"

"Kenapa?, dia memang laki laki dan aku perempuan tapikan disini kami tidak cuma berdua" Kyungsoo mengotot dengan pendiriannya dan pada saat langsung

"Baiklah, temanmu ini boleh menginap dan suruh dia tidur dikamar tamu" Kris menyerah, memilih untuk menghentikan perdebatan. Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, entahlah dia hanya merasa senang.

"Sudah sangat larut, kalian pergilah kekamar masing masing dan Kyungsoo antar temanmu kekamar tamu" appa berbicara tegas dan perintah itu segera dilaksanakan.

%%%%%

"Justrunya tadi kau tidak perlu menahanku disini" Sehun membuka pembicaraan saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo berada didalam kamar tamu.

"Ini sudah malam dan kau terlihat lelah mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang malam malam begini" Kyungsoo berucap sambil menatap Sehun.

"Apa kau baru saja mengkhawatirkanku?"

'Oh ya ampun, orang ini mulai lagi' Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berhenti menggoda Oh" Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri lemari berwarna silver diujung ruangan, mengambil sesuatu didalam sana kemudian melemparkannya pada Sehun.

"Hei!" Sehun berseru saat benda itu terjatuh tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Pakai itu jika tidak mau kedinginan" Kyungsoo berlalu acuh melewati Sehun, meraih gagang pintu dan keluar lewat sana.

"Mianhae" Kyungsoo berucap lirih saat akan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Sehun melihat lihat isi kamar, cukup penasaran, dia melangkah ketengah ruangan, kamar ini didominasi oleh cat putih bersih.

Tok tok

Ketukan pintu berhasil mengambil perhatian Sehun, apa itu Kyungsoo?, dia agak tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya jadi Sehun berjalan kearah pintu itu lalu membukanya.

"Kita perlu bicara" itu bukan permintaan tapi sebuah perintah,cukup membuat Sehun kaget, siapa yang tidak kaget saat kau baru saja membuka pintu dan langsung disodori wajah sangar- menurut Sehun- oppanya Kyungsoo.

"Uh.. ne" Sehun sedikit linglung saat menanggapi perintah itu, lelaki albino itu mengikuti langkah pria dihadapannya sesaat kris memberikan tanda agar mengikutinya.

Kris menghentikan langkah saat mendapati tempat yang kondusif, otomatis Sehun juga ikut berhenti. Mereka saat ini sedang berada ditaman belakang rumah, Sehun berdiri disana dengan bingung,

"Kenapa disini?" Sehun menyuarakan fikirannya, yang benar saja, tempat ini sangat minim pencahayaan dan disini mereka akan berbincang?, Sehun rasa Kris sudah cukup aneh.

"Karena disini tempat yang cocok" Kris menjawab seadanya, lalu duduk dibangku taman.

"Kau tidak mau duduk?" Dia bertanya saat melihat Sehun tetap berdiri.

"Kupikir sebaiknya aku berdiri"

"terserah kau saja"

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka untuk beberapa saat dan Kris terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Kau teman Kyungsookan?" Dia memulai dialog.

"Mungkin iya" Sehun menjawab ragu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ragu?"

"Kami tidak benar benar berteman maksudku kami selalu bertengkar disetiap kesempatan dan jarang akur, jadi kuserahkan padamu untuk menilainya apa"

"Tidak akur?, tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat, apalagi saat Kyungsoo mengotot menyuruhmu menginap dia bahkan membantahku"

"Itu hanya karena dia merasa berutang budi padaku"Kris memperhatikan Sehun dengan cermat.

"Kapan pertama kali kalian bertemu?" Pembicaraan ini sepertinya keluar jalur.

"Saat senior high school"

"Sudah sangat lama, 4 tahun yang lalu" Kris berfikir sambil memegang dagunya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun terhenyak, oh ini benar benar melenceng dari percakapan.

"Apa?, siapa?" Sehun menjawab tergagap.

"Kau menyukai adikku, Kyungsoo?" sebuah pertanyaan -tapi terdengar seperti pernyataan- yang membuat Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Kurasa ini keluar dari jalurnya" Sehun berusaha mengembalikan jalan pertanyaan awal. Kris menggeleng

"Tidak, awalnyakan memang aku ingin berbicara padamu jadi terserah aku mau bertanya apa, aku juga tidak bilang ingin membahas apa , aku hanya bilang kita perlu bicara"

"Tapi..."

"Jawab saja, sebagai seorang lelaki kau harus jantan memutuskannya"

"Ya, aku menyukai adikkumu, Do Kyungsoo aku menyukainya" Kris tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan itu, dia berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sehun, menepuk pelan bahu pria dihadapannya, Sehun tentu saja bingung apalagi saat Kris melangkah menjauh, pria tinggi itu sempat berbisik saat menepuk bahunya dan bisikan itu menambah rasa bingungnya yang sekarang bertambah dengan rasa kaget, tak menyangka oppa Kyungsoo itu akan mengatakan itu dia fikir dia akan ditonjok karena membawa lari adiknya tapi ini benar benar diluar dugaan, Sehun sampai mematung disana.

"Hei, kau harus tidur, masuklah" suara itu terdengar dari arah belakang, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Sehun kembali kedunia nyatanya.

Berdiri mematung disana, seorang diri, masih mencerna maksud kata kata itu dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah senyum tercipta dibibir tipis namja berkulit albino itu. Dengan perasaan yang membuncang dia melangkah memasuki rumah.

%%%%%

Kyungsoo berdiri bimbang didepan pintu kamar yang ditempati Sehun, Kyungsoo ragu untuk membuka pintu itu tapi ini sudah waktunya sarapan dan Kris entah ada apa menyuruhnya membangunkan Sehun. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengayunkan tangannya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Hening...

Tak ada sahutan ataupun suara, Kyungsoo mencoba kembali mengetuk.

Tok tok tok

Tetap hening yang didapatkannya

"Masuk saja sana" suara Kris terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat Kyungsoo mendelik, tapi tetap membuka pintu itu masuk dengan langkah pelan.

Kosong

Terdengar suara gemercik didalam kamar mandi dan kyungsoo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sehun sedang mandi saat melangkah ingin keluar suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan seketika aroma sampo dan sabun menguar memasuki hidung kyungsoo. Otomatis perempuan mungil itu memandang kearah pusat aroma itu.

"Kyungsoo?, sedang apa disini?"Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi lelaki itu terlihat segar, dengan sebuah handuk diatas kepalanya.

"Ah.. sarapan... iya sarapan sudah siap" Kyungsoo berkata linglung.

"Kalian duluan sajaa, aku ak-"

"Tidak, kau harus ikut sekarang juga" Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun, dengan segera menarik lengan pria itu, menyeretnya ke meja makan.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau menyeret temanmu seperti itu?" Eomma mengeryit.

"Dia tidak mau sarapan jadi kuseret" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menyuruh Sehun duduk disampingnya, bagaikan anak ayam Sehun menurut taat pada perintah.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara saat Sehun tak bergerak barang seincipun untuk mengambil sarapannya.

"Jangan sok malu malu begitu" Sehun mendelik saat Kyungsoo berkata seakan dirinya tidak punya malu.

"Siapa yang sok malu malu?" Desisan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Kau tuan Oh"

"Kyungsoo, jangan ganggu temanmu begitu" appa Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Appa tidak tau saja bagaimana sikapnya padaku, dia bahkan lebih parah dari yang kulakukan sekarang" Kyungsoo mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya berdebat, ini waktu sarapan jadi nikmati saja sarapannya" Yaejun berseru.

%%%%%

"Kyungsoo, kau ada waktu?" Suara perempuan terdengar lembut dari arah samping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lansung mengangguk mengiyakan saat tau akan kemana jalan percakapan ini.

"Tentu" Yaejun memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mengikuti langkahnya, mereka berjalan menuju kamar Yaejun.

"Duduklah dulu" Yaejun terlihat mencari cari sesuatu didalam lacinya Setelah mendapatkannya Kyungsoo melihat pegangannya pada benda itu bagitu kuat.

Yaejun duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, tampak berat hati mrmperlihatkan apa yang dipegangnya tapi tetap menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Foto?" Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan saat benda selembar itu berada ditangannya. Ditatapnya selembar itu dengan sebuah kerutan didahi yang perlahan semakin dalam kerutannya saat tau itu adalah foto Kai dan Yaejun semasa Senior high school tapi bukan hanya mereka disana, ada salah seorang wanita yang kelihat lemah diantara mereka, wanita itu duduk diranjang rumah sakit, tersenyum lemah kearah kamera.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"wanita itu adalah ibunya Kai"

Kyungsoo menganggkat wajah menghadap Yaejun yang terlihat menerawang,

"Itu diambil saat kami merayakan anniversary yang ke 1, aku dan Kai sudah lama berpacaran mungkin jika dihitung dengan sekarang sudah 3 tahun, kami berpacaran saat kelas 2 SHS, dan kau tau itukan,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dia memang tau jika kakaknya berpacaran saatKelas 2 SHS tapi dia tidak pernah tau siapa lelaki yang berpacaran dengan kakaknya, Saat itu Kyungsoo begitu acuh untuk hubungan seperti itu jadi dia fikir apa urusannya sampai harus tau yang mana pacar kakaknya apalagi waktu itu kakaknya terlihat berbinar binar menceritakan kisah pernyataan cintanya, Kyungsoo mendengar dengan serius semasa itu tapi Kyungsoo terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kakaknya itu hanya sedang dilanda cinta monyet yang akan bertahan cuma untuk beberapa waktu dan pasti kakaknya akan mencari lagi setelah putus jadi apa untungnya berkenalan dengan oranh yang nantinya akan jadi mantan eonninya tetapi diluar dugaan mereka bahkan sampai mempertahankan hubungan yang dulunya Kyungsoo anggap cinta sementara hingga detik ini bahkan dirinya pun ikut terseret didalamnya.

"Kami bertunangan tepat saat anniversary kami yang ke 2 tahun, eonni juga tidak tau jika akan terjadi pertunangan saat itu"

"Maksudnya?"

"Pertunangan itu terjadi secara mendadak Kyung,kami bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal itu sebelumnya"

"Lalu, kenapa itu terjadi?"

"Saat itu eonni sedang sangat sibuk dengan berbagai tes untuk masuk perguruan tinggi diluar negeri dan ibunya Kai menghubungiku saat itu, beliau bilang ingin bertemu denganku, aku tidak dapat menolak jadi aku pergi kerumah sakit menemui ibu Kai,"Kyungsoo terlihat semakin bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ibunya Kai sudah lama berada dirumah sakit mungkin saat itu sudah tahun ke3 nya beliau berbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit, aku juga kurang tau penyakit apa yang menyerangnya tapi yang pasti semakin hari tubuhnya semakin lemah tidak bertenaga, sewaktu aku datang Kai sudah berada duluan disana, dia terlihat berantakan dengan wajah frustasinya dan aku tau apa yang membuatnya frustasi itu karena dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi ibunya semakin drop, sebagai seorang pacar aku tentu saja mencoba menghiburnya berkata semua akan baik baik saja tapi..ta-" suara Yaejun tercekat ditenggorokan, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tapi tak berselang lama setelah pengabaran dropnya kami mendengar berita beliau meninggal" tangis yang tak dapat dibendung lagi akhirnya keluar, Kyungsoo sampai tersentak saat isakan mulai terdengar dikamar itu.

"Hentikan saja jika kau tidak sanggup" Kyungsoo menyarankan, rasa penasarannya kini terkalah oleh rasa belas kasih saat melihat eonninya begitu tertekan menceritakan masalah ini. Eonninya benar benar orang yang mudah sekali menangis jika diperlihatkan sesuatu yang mengharukan, sungguh orang yang terlalu membawa perasaan dalam hal manapun.

"Tidak, kau harus tau seluruh ceritanya" Yaejun membantah, dia akan menceritakan semuanya, tidak mau ada kesalah pahaman lagi. Beberapa menit diisi oleh keheningan ,Kyungsoo membiarkan Yaejun untuk terlihat lebih tenang. Bibir Yaejun terbuka akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebelum meninggal, beliau ingin aku dan Kai meresmikan hubungan kami dengan pertunangan, Kai sempat menolak karena kami memang belum merencanakan itu tapi melihat eommanya terbaring tanpa nyawa, aku dan Kai memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan terakhirnya, dan dilakukanlah pertunangan itu di rumah sakit, kami tidak pernah merencanakan hal itu sebelumnya dan saat itu aku juga masih dalam mode shock, eomma, appa dan Kris oppa juga tidak ada yang tau tentang itu, aku butuh banyak waktu untuk mengakui itu pada mereka aku takut mereka tidak akan menerima hubungan itu tapi aku patut bersyukur mereka merestuinya hanya saja aku memang sengaja tidak mau memberitahumu tentang itu karena kau selalu terlihat acuh saat aku menceritakan hubungan kami jadi kufikir kau tidak akan suka, aku takut kau tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu dan marah padaku"

"Jika saja kau memberi tauku lebih awal, aku tidak akan jadi orang ke3 diantara kalian' Kyungsoo berbicara lirih sangat lirih hingga Yaejun yang duduk disampingnya tidak dapat mendengarnya,

"Maaf aku, ini memang salahku tidak memberitahumu, jika kau tidak suka aku bertunangan dengan Kai, aku...aku bisa memutuskan hubungan kami" Yaejun memelas saat Kyungsoo tak kunjung berbicara apapun setelah dia bercerita. Dia rela meninggalkan Kai jika memang Kyungsoo tak menyetujuinya.

"Apaan kau?, kenapa hanya karena begitu kau melepas tunanganmu" Kyungsoo hampir saja membentak Yaejun sebab siapa yang tidak kaget jika kakakmu akan memutuskan hubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya hanya karena adiknya tidak suka.

"Tidak apa apa, aku re-"

" hentikan omong kosongmu," kali ini Kyungsoo membentak Eonninya.

"Jika kau mencintainya kenapa kau ingin melepaskannya, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak merestui kalian, kau memang eonniku tapi aku tidak berhak memutuskan kau akan dengan siapa , aku bahagia jika kau juga bahagia jadi singkirkan pikiran idiot itu" Kyungsoo meledakkan suaranya dan dengan cepat keluar dari kamar itu dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

%%%%%

"Sehun" baru saja pria albino itu ingin berbalik akan tetapi tertahan saat seseorang tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang, kaget, dan bertambah kaget lagi saat dirinya tau siapa perempuan yang memeluknya.

"Aku membuat eonni menangis, bagaimana ini?, aku tidak tau akan begini" suara itu terdengar pelan dan tertahan.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" Sehun entah mengapa jadi gugup sendiri. Hell, siapa yang tidak gugup dipeluk oleh orang yang kau sukai.

"Eonni menceritakannya, aku tidak tau jika dia akan menangis seperti itu, bagamana ini?, aku baru saja membentaknya, " Kyungsoo terdengar ngelatur kemana mana, Sehun jadi bingung sendiri. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya membuat kedua lengan yang melingkari perutnya terlepas.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi, dirinya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, wajah perempuan itu terlihat bersalah, jika Yaejun adalah orang yang akan menangis jika disugukan cerita sedih maka Kyungsoopun sama hanya saja saat mendengar seseorang bercerita dan orang itu menangis maka Kyungsoo akan merasakan 2 hal yaitu emosi dan sedih, emosi sebab dirinya membuat orang lain mengingat kisah sedihnya dan sedih karena mendengar jalan ceritanya, itu terdengar berlebihan namun Kyungsoo memang orang yang seperti itu, dan setelah begitu Kyungsoo akan berbicara belepotan dan terkesan ngelantur.

"Eonni bercerita dan dia menangis aku tidak tau kenapa aku merasa sedih campur marah, aku...aku membentaknya, itu dia dan Kai...merek-"

"Hei, bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo terus berbicara dengan bahasa yang belepotan itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya satu hal yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak tahan dari tadi Kyungsoo berbicara yang Sehun perhatikan hanya bibir merah itu, entah terlihat begitu menggoda imannya.

"A.. apa?"

Tatapan Sehun tertuju pada bibir itu, dirinya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, badannya terasa kaku untuk bergerak apalagi saat lengan Sehun mendarat dipinggangnya menariknya untuk mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel tanpa cela. Dia ingin mendorong lelaki mesum itu tapi tangannya bahkan tidak mau diajak berkompromi, tangannya malah menggenggam baju bagian pinggang Sehun dengan erat, dan juga wajah mereka semakin dekat dan bertambah dekat apalagi saat nafas Sehun sudah terhembus diwajahnya membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas, reflect dia memejamkan mata saat pria dihadapannya itu juga memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu, bisa Kyungsoo rasakan aroma tubuh Sehun yang kuat, dan sampai pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, hanya bertemu tak ada pergerakan setelah itu.

Sehun menanti jika dirinya setidaknya akan didorong lalu tulang keringnya akan ditendang lagi seperti biasa atau paling tidak dirinya akan mendapat tamparan disalah satu pipinya tapi tidak bahkan sampai bibir keduanya bertemu untuk beberapa detik perempuan mungil itu tetap diam, apakah ini berarti dia diizinkan untuk melakukan yang lebih ?, setelah mengumpulkan keberanian Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan untuk mengecap bibir Kyungsoo, manis.

Bagi Kyungsoo ini adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah ada karena dirinya entah kenapa hanya diam saat Sehun mulai mencecap bibir bawahnya, dan bertambah gila lagi Kyungsoo saat bibir Sehun terasa begitu kuat sekaligus enak, lututnya terasa lemas saat ini, jadi untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipunggung Sehun.

Sehun mencium Kyungsoo dalam gerakan lambat untuk kembali menunggu reaksi apa yang akan didapatkannya setelah detik itu seorang Oh Sehun kembali merasakan hal yang membuncang dadanya sebab Kyungsoo, perempuan mungil nan cantik itu membalas ciumannya, walaupun sama pelannya, tapi itu mampu membuat Sehun ingin mencium ganas perempuan ini jika saja dirinya tidak mengingat ada dimana mereka, ini sangat kondusif sebab mereka sedang berada didalam kamar tamu tapi Sehun masih warah untuk tidak membuat dirinya pulang dengan wajah bonyok jika sampai menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjang sana.

Bibir mereka bergerak lambat, begitu lembut , Sehun akan membuat Kyungsoo tidak akan melupakan ciuman ini, dirinya tau jika ini adalah first kiss perempuan mungil ini dan itu membuatnya ingin memberikan kesan pada ciuman pertama Kyungsoo. Bibir Sehun bahkan kini sudah bergerak melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawah itu berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Sehun merasa dia memerlukan pasokan udara begitupun Kyungsoo.

Kedua sedikit terengah menghirup oksigen, pipi kedua nampak memerah, Kyungsoo yang mendapat predikat termerah mengalahkan Sehun, terlihat begitu kontraks dengan kulit putih mereka, setelah merasa pasokan udara cukup keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Jika kau mengharapkan permintaan maaf dariku aku tidak akan memberinya" Sehun berucap lembut.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Daripada mendengar alasan mengapa Sehun tidak ingin minta maaf Kyungsoo lebih tertarik untuk mendengar alasan mengapa pria ini menciumnya.

"Kau ingin tau, itu karena aku..." Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan kembali menarik wajah mereka agar berdekatan dan membisikkan kalimat tempat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

End

Akhirnya selesai juga, yey

Maaf ya kalau buat kalian menunggu sampai seminggu/ siapayangnunggu?/ huhuhu

Ini benar benar diluar prediksi sejujur aku mau bikin sampai 14 atau 15 chap tapi ini...ah sudahlah, aku juga fikir kalau sampai 15 chap nanti orang bakalan bosan atau memang ada yang udah bosan, maaf ya ff ini tambah kesini makin abstract jalan ceritanya, bahkan endnya aja gaje. huhuhu maafkan diriku.

Disini sudah terjawabkan kenapa pertunangan itu disembunyikan dari Kyungsoo, maaf sekali lagi kalian harus muntah membaca alasan abstur yang enggak nyambung sama sekali.

Untuk yang terakhir aku mau bilang terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya untuk para readers yang udah sempetin untuk review dan untuk para siders yang udah mau membaca cerita ini.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK DUKUNGANNYA HINGGA SAMPAI CHAP TERAKHIR. MAKASIH BUAT CELOTEHAN KALIAN YANG MEMBUAT AKU JADI LEBIH BERSEMANGAT/ EAAA/

TERIMAKASIH SEBESAR BESARNYA, SEMOGA KITA BISA KETEMU LAGI DI FF ABSTURKU YANG LAIN.

GOMAWO

XIE XIE

DARI : **KKOCH11**


	12. Chapter 12

**halo, saya kembali dengan sebuah Sequel, sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena sudah membuat end yang gaje dan juga untuk keterlambatan Sequel ini, huhuhu maaf, akhir akhir ini saya kurang ngefeel sama exo jadi pas nulis aku sering tulis-hapus-tulis-hapus jadi karena keseringan telat deh, otakku juga sedang enggak ada ide jadi maaf jika Sequel ini kurang(sangat kurang) memuaskan.**

 **aku terharu baca reviewnya readers yang enggak mau ff ini berakhir, makasih banget karena sudah mendukung fic alakadar ini dan juga karena kalian masih mau menunggu Sequelnya,. Btw ini lebih dari 6000 words loh, chap terpanjang yang pernah kubuat, semoga enggak bosan bacanya, hehehe.**

* * *

SELAMAT MEMBACA

"Kita akan pulang bersama?" Pria yang mengendarai motor itu bertanya pada perempuan yang duduk dibelakang punggungnya.

"Em... aku ada urusan jadi tidak perlu" sang perempuan menolak.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ada sedikit yang perlu diluruskan"

"Biar kutemani"

"Tidak..tidak perlu, aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengannya"

"Baiklah, tapi jika ada apa apa, kau harus menelfonku" itu perintah yang tegas.

"Tentu saja" sang perempuan langsung mengiyakan.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu" Kyungsoo berbicara dan menatap datar pada pria yang duduk disalah satu kursi cafe itu. Kai- pria itu- reflect berdiri menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mengapa, duduklah" dia mempersilahkan.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin minta ma-"

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mendengar permintaan maaf Tapi untuk mendengar penjelasan anda" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan formal

"Kyung, kenapa kau berbicara seformal itu, aku akan menjelaskannya ta-"

"Anda harus mengingat ini baik baik, saya berada disini sebagai Do Kyungsoo, adik dari Yaejun eonni bukan Kyungsoo yang anda kenal, jadi jawab saja pertanyaan saya"

"Yang pertama, apakah anda mencintai Do Yaejun?"

"Kyung, kenap-"

"Jawab atau aku akan pulang" ancaman keluar dari bibir merah itu.

"Ya aku mencintainya tapi ak-"

"Yang kedua, apa anda serius dengannya?" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Ak.. aku" Kai terlihat ragu untuk menjawab.

"Ya aku serius dengannya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat mendengar itu, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo beranjak dengan cepat meraih lengan itu.

"Kyungsoo, aku benar benar minta maaf atas Semua yang kulakukan padamu, aku tidak berniat untuk itu" Kai berbicara cepat, dia ingin minta maaf.

"Anda laki lakikan?" Kyungsoo tidak membalikkan badannya.

"Lelaki sejati tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya jadi ayo lupakan semua yang pernah terjadi diantara kita, anggap kita tidak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya, dan tolong tepati perkataan anda tadi karena jika anda tidak menepatinya akan kupastikan anda menyesal Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Kai, melepas pegangan Lelaki itu pada lengannya.

"Kyungsoo aku minta maaf"

"Tidak perlu, aku justru berterima kasih karena anda, aku mendapatkan pria yang kubutuhkan" setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari Kai.

Setelah keluar dari cafe, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sebuah terlfon yang membuat seulas senyum manis terpantri di wajah cantiknya.

"Halo?"

"Sudah selesai, baru saja, ada apa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu" sambungan terputus, tak berselang lama sebuah motor terparkir tepat dihadapannya.

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo menatap kaget pria dihadapannya,

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu, apa kau merindukanku?" Luhan turun dari atas motornya, pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum.

"Oppa kau dari mana saja, hampir sebulan ini kau tidak terlihat dikampus?"

"Aku mengurus kepindahanku, kenapa?, kau rindu padaku ya?" Luhan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hyung hentikan itu, dia milikku" suara dari arah samping mereka terdengar datar.

"Wah wah... Oh Sehunku sudah mendapatkannya rupanya" Kyungsoo yang berdiri diantara dua pria itu mengerutkan kening,

"Hyung?, Sehunku?, kalian saling kenal?"Kyungsoo bertanya bingung.

"Tentu saja, si rusa ini hyungku,"

"Oh Sehun, kau ingin kulepari sepatu, sopan sedikit padaku, tembok" Luhan terlihat kesal dipanggil rusa, dasar diakan lebih tua kenapa Sehun memanggilnya seperti mereka anak seumuran.

"Kau juga tidak sopan, kau memanggilku tembok tadi"

"Itu kenyataannya, wajahmu memang datar seperti tembok" itu bukan Luhan tapi Kyungsoo, perempuan itu angkat bicara dan sukses membuat Sehun melotot kearahnya.

"Hahaha, Kyungsoo saja mengakuinya" luhan terbahak.

"Ngomong ngomong aku kesini ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau aku akan kembali kechina"

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang terlintas diotak Kyungsoo.

"Aku senang kau bertanya, itu karena aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku disana dan juga baba menyuruhku pulang"

"Yah, kenapa seperti itu" Kyungsoo terlihat sedih mendengar itu.

"Ah aku tau kau akan merindukanku ,tapi tenang saja kita akan bertemu lagi di altar"

"Altar?, Oppa ,kau mau menikah?" Kyungsoo tampak berbinar.

"Bukan aku tapi adikku, sudah ya aku harus pergi sekarang, Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat, jaga dirimu baik baik tembok, dan jaga juga Kyungsoo" Luhan kembali menaiki motornya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berdiri berdua disana, yang satu tampak memandang malas hyungnya.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan menjaganya, dasar rusa" Sehun menggerutu.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan oppa punya berapa adik?" Kyungsoo tiba tiba bertanya.

"Huh?, hanya aku, Lagipula kami juga cuma saudara tiri, ayahnya menikah dengan eommaku" Sehun menjelaskan

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka sedikit, baru menyadari arti perkataan Luhan tadi, 'bukan aku tapi adikku', pipi Kyungsoo terasa menghangat saat tau makna kata kata itu.

"Kenapa?, oh, wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" Ucap Sehun sesaat setelah memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas dengan gelengan.

Mereka sudah lebih dekat(sangat dekat) setelah kejadian Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo belum menjawab apa apa, perempuan itu masih sedikit trauma tapi kali ini berbeda karena Kyungsoo sangat tau jika Sehun tak mempunyai pacar ataupun tunangan buktinya pernah suatu waktu Sehun melupakan ponselnya dirumah Kyungsoo, dan dengan tidak sopannya Kyungsoo mengotak atik isi ponsel itu, untung saja Sehun tak memberikan password, entahlah dia hanya ingin tau apakah pria yang telah merebut first kissnya telah memiliki kekasih atau mungkin sudah miliki tunangan, tapi dirinya tak mendapati sama sekali nomor ponsel perempuan selain nomor yang bertulisan eomma dan namanya, selebihnya dipenuhi nomor ponsel laki laki, mengetauhi itu dada Kyungsoo terasa lega dan senang(?), dia juga tidak tau mengapa hanya saja dia merasa senang dengan fakta itu.

"Bagaimana tadi lancar?" sahutan terdengar disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hem, lancar, kami sepakat untuk melupakan hal itu"

"Kyung"

"Hm"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu soo"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama soo"

"Kenapa kau harus bertanya biasanya kau akan langsung memanggilku dengan nama aneh yang kau buat sendiri tanpa persetujuanku"

"Tidak apa apa hanya ingin saja, apa boleh?"

"Terserah kau saja"

Sehun dengan tiba tiba tersenyum memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang terfokus pada buku yang dipengangnya.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Sehun bertanya. Matanya kini memandang keluar jendela, menerawang.

"Ya, kau sangat menyebalkan waktu itu"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Memang kau, kau tidak ingat ya?, kau yang menendang bola sampai mengenai kepalaku dan lebih menyebalkannya kau tidak minta maaf malah cuma mengambil bola yang tergeletak didekatku, rasanya benar benar ingin menendangmu juga saat itu kalau saja kepalaku tidak berdenyut"

"Hahaha, kau masih ingat ternyata"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, tapi kita sudah impas"

"Impas?"

"Hem, aku sudah menendang kakimu jika kau ingat sebanyak 2 kali"

"Oh jadi karena dendam kau menendangku keras sekali"

"dendam tentu saja iya, tapi waktu aku menendangmu itu murni karena aku kesal saat itu padamu"

"Aku tidak tau jika kau pendendam ternyata"

"Memang, siapa suruh tidak minta maaf jika saja kau minta maaf aku mungkin sudah melupakan hal itu"

"Padahal itu sudah lama sekali" Sehun terLihat menerawang masa masa dimana dia bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah lama dan kau juga sudah bertambah tua" Kyungsoo berkata jahil.

"Kau pikir kau tidak"

"Jika kau ingat aku lebih muda setahun dari mu Oh"

"Kau ini tidak bisa sopan sedikit padaku ya, menyebut nyebut margaku terlalu sering, aku lebih tua setahun jadi kau harus memanggilku setidaknya Oppa"

"Oppa?, tidak mau, kau tidak cocok dengan panggilan itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Mungkin Flat atau poker face"

"Apa apaan itu, lama lama kau terlihat seperti Luhan hyung." Sehun protes sambil menjitak kecil kepala Kyungsoo.

"Issh...itu benar adanya" Kyungsoo menjawab sedikit cemberut.

Drrtt...

Kyungsoo merogoh saku rok yang dipakainya saat terasa getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya.

Oppa calling..

"Wae Oppa?"

"..."

"Sedang diperpustakaan bersamanya"

"Sekarang?, tapi aku masih ada kelas"

"Oh Baiklah"

"Ne, aku akan hati hati"

Pip...

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya diatas buku yang ditaruhnya tadi diatas meja, lalu mulai membereskan barang barangnya.

"Kau mau pulang?, kita masih ada kelas" Sehun berbicara.

"Ya aku tau, tapi Oppa menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang juga katanya ada hal penting" Kyungsoo terlihat menggindikkan bahunya.

"Biar aku antar"

"Tid-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Nona"

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga" Kris berseru senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya saling bertatapan bingung, ada apa dengan orang ini.

"Oppa kau baik baik saja?" Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan, dia merasa aneh dengan perilaku kakaknya ini.

"Aku?, tentu, kenapa memangnya?"

"Justrunya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang dan membolos mata kuliah"

"Kalau itu karena ada hal penting"

"Hal penting apa?"

"Oppa akan kembali ke kanada besok"

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Pekerjaan disana sudah menumpuk dan alasan kenapa aku pulang juga sudah terselesaikan"

"Tapikan...Oppa bisa menyuruh secretaries untuk meghendelnya"

"Kyungsoo, oppa disana itu sebagai CEO, oppa punya banyak hal yang perlu oppa urus dan oppa tidak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang mencampuri pekerjaan yang seharusnya oppa kerjakan" Kris mencoba menjelaskan.

"Terserah saja tapi kalau Oppa pergi besok jangan harap aku akan mengangkat atau membalas pesan oppa nanti" Kyungsoo merajut dan berlalu melewati Kris.

"Ah~anak itu selalu saja" Kris nampak frustasi, pria itu memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Lalu menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

"Kau lihatkan, dia akan merajut seperti itu saat aku akan pulang ke kanada" Kris curhat secara tidak langsung pada Sehun yang nampak kikuk disana, bingung ingin membalas apa.

"Dan kalau sudah seperti itu sangat susah membujuknya" Kris melanjutkan.

"Biar aku yang membujuknya" Sehun menawarkan diri. Kris menampakkan wajah ragu tapi menyutujui juga.

Tok tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan terdengar seruan didalam kamar

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu, pergi saja sana ke kanada" oh Kyungsoo benar benar merajut rupanya.

"Ini aku" Sehun agak membesarkan suaranya agar Kyungsoo mendengar didalam sana.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan wujud perempuan mungil.

"Mian, aku melupakanmu"

"Tidak apa apa, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"  
Kyungsoo nampak sedikit ragu tapi dia membiarkan Sehun melewatinya yang memiringkan tubuh untuk memberi cela masuk. Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat memasuki kamar Kyungsoo.

Manly

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun memasuki kamar ini tapi baru sekarang dia memperhatikan perabotan yang berada dikamar Kyungsoo, semua barang yang ada disana didominasi warna hitam dan putih, tidak ada sama sekali yang berwarna feminim. Temboknya saja yang dicat putih dengan sedikit motif dadu, dipadukan warna hitam, benar benar seperti kamar anak laki laki.

"Kau suka warna hitam?" Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan, dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang mendekor kamar ini?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak punya barang yang berwarna pink atau yang warna feminim?"

"Pink?, kau pikir aku apa memakai warna pink, aku sama sekali tidak cocok dengan warna itu"

"Tapi kau perempuan dan warna pink itu kesukaan sebagian besar perempuan"

"Sebagian besarkan?, dan aku tidak termaksud didalamnya, oke"

"Pe-"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?, kenapa terus memberikan komentar tentang kamarku?, aku suka warna hitam dan putih dan aku tidak suka warna pink, kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo menekan perkataannya

"Ya aku mengerti, maaf karena telah berkomentar" Sehun menyudahi acara mari mengintrogasi Kyungsoo, saat melihat perempuan itu mulai kesal.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo mengembalikan tema awal setelah dirinya dan Sehun duduk diatas sofa yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku oke, dan jangan menyelanya" Sehun memperingatinya dari awal dan Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan.

"Apa kau marah pada Oppa mu?" Kening Kyungsoo tampak berkerut.

"Jika kau datang kesini untuk membujukku lebih baik ka-"

"Kyungsoo jawab saja"

"Iya, aku marah padanya" Kyungsoo berkata kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?, hei tuan Oh aku tau kau tidak akur dengan Luhan oppa tapi apa kau tidak merindukan kakakmu jika dia pergi keluar negeri dan sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk pulang?,Jangankan pulang untuk berkomunikasih saja susah, dia baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang dia ingin pergi lagi, apa dia tidak merindukan rumah?, dia selalu mementingkan pekerjaannya, apa dia tidak tau aku kesepian disini, eomma dan appa selalu pulang malam dan eonnie juga dia selalu menginap dirumah temannya jika sudah pulang ke Seoul, ak-"

"Kalau kau kesepian kau bisa menghubungiku, aku akan datang jika kau memintaku" Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo saat tau inti dari marahnya Kyungsoo. Gadis ini kesepian dan dia cukup tau rasanya.

"Aku baru mengenal Kris hyung tapi aku cukup tau jika dia sangat menyayangimu, kau lihat dia rela melakukan penerbangan dari kanada ke seoul hanya karena kau memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak waktu itu, dia khawatir padamu Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak lihat perhatian itu?, dia seorang kakak yang baik, dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaan secara mendadak hanya karena itu, dia menyayangimu tapi dia juga punya tanggung jawab yang besar disana, dia pasti juga masih ingin bersamamu disini jika saja pekerjaan tidak menuntutnya untuk bekerja, rasanya pasti berat saat ini untuk meninggalkanmu yang marah padanya, dia terlihat serba salah Kyung," Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Besok dia akan berangkat sekitar jam 8 pagi, saranku kau bisa memanfaatkan waktumu saat ini untuk melepas rindu padanya sebelum dia pulang ke kanada" Sehun beranjak dari sofa saat melihat Kyungsoo tetap diam, dia melangkah menuju pintu, membukanya dan saat ingin melangkah keluar telinganya sempat menangkap suara halus.

"Gomawo" suara itu seperti hembusan angin tapi tetap bisa Sehun dengar. Pria itu tersenyum tipis lantas menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dari luar.

"Oppa, aku ingin keluar bersamamu malam ini" Kyungsoo meminta sambil merunduk, Kris yang pada saat itu sedang duduk disofa dengan beberapa file kantor yang berceceran diatas meja ruang tamu mendongak, terlihat terkejut saat Kyungsoo mau berbicara padanya karena setahunya jika Kyungsoo marah setidaknya adik kecilnya itu akan kembali berbicara padanya setelah beberapa minggu mencueki telfon darinya.

Kemudian dia mengingat Sehun yang memberikan acungan ibu jari sebelum pria itu pulang ke apartmentnya.

'Berhasil rupanya'

"Tentu, mau kemana?" Semangat Kris yang sempat surut itu kembali naik level.

"Terserah yang penting berdua saja dengan oppa"

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu" Kris bergegas menaiki tangga takut Kyungsoo akan berubah fikiran jika dirinya terlalu lama.

Diam diam Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat Kris yang hampir tersandung anak tangga, kakaknya terlihat terburu buru menaiki anak tangga.

"Dia punya banyak pekerjaan" Suara lirih Kyungsoo terdengar, perempuan itu menjatuhkan perhatian pada tumpukan kertas yang entah berisi apa yang berada diatas meja.

"Biarkan aku egois sebelum kau pulang kesana Oppa" dia melanjutkan ucapnya sambil membereskan kertas kertas itu, menyusunnya dengan hati hati, takut selembar saja hilang

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Kris terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Kau membuat ruang tamu kotor dengan kertas kertas ini" Kyungsoo berbicara datar.

"Ah maaf, biar nanti aku bereskan" Kris berniat menghentikan Kyungsoo yang terus merapikan kertas kertas.

"Tidak perlu ini sudah hampir selesai" bertepatan dengan itu Kyungsoo meletakkan tumpukan kertas itu disudut meja. Kyungsoo berbalik menghadap Kris yang sudah rapi, Kris mengenakan baju rajut berwarna abu abu tua dengan celana jeans putih, seperti biasa terlihat keren.

"Jadi kemana kita?, apa makan dulu lalu jalan jalan?" Kris bertanya disamping kursi penumpang,

"Aku lapar, makan dulu saja" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah adik kecilku" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ayolah dia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Tapi Kris tetap memanggilnya seperti anak berumur 7 tahun.

"Aku sudah besar"

"Aku tau, tapi kau tetap adik kecil kesayanganku" Kris tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo berdesis kesal disampingnya.

"Oppa, kau tidak bawa topi atau masker?" Kyungsoo bertanya tiba tiba.

"Tidak, untuk apa memang?"

"Aku tidak mau ada pengganggu, jadi pinggirkan mobilmu,"

"Kau mau kemana?" Kris bertanya bingung saat Kyungsoo langsung turun dari mobil setelah dirinya meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Tunggu disitu,jangan kemana mana, aku akan segera kembali" Kyungsoo berlari kearah toko aksesoris yang kebetulan terletak tidak jauh dari sana.

Sekitar 5 menit Kris menunggu Kyungsoo didalam mobil, tangannya gatal ingin membuka pintu dan pergi menyusul adiknya tapi Kris tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo marah karena mengabaikan perintah perempuan itu, jadi dengan tidak tenangnya dia duduk manis didalam mobil sesekali melirik kaca spion. Setelah penantian yang membuat pantatnya panas , Kyungsoo akhirnya datang juga dengan sebuah paper bag kecil ditangannya.

"Kenapa lama?, dan apa yang kau beli itu?"

"Lama karena aku memilih dulu memangnya oppa mau aku belikan masker warna hijau menyala" Kyungsoo berbicara, tangannya merogoh isi paper bag itu, mengeluarkan benda kecil berwarna coklat, kemudian memberikannya pada Kris.

"Masker?, untuk apa?"

"nanti Oppa juga tau kenapa"

Tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu, selama keheningan Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan kebosanannya dengan bermain game di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya tiba tiba

"hubungan apa?" Keningnya berkerut samar.

"Kau dan Sehun"

"Aku dan Sehun, me...memangnya kenapa dengan kami?" Kyungsoo berbicara agak tergagap, wajah perempuan itu terlihat manis dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat akhir akhir ini jadi kupikir kalian sudah berpacaran tapi benarkan kalian sudah menjalin hubungan"

"Ti..tidak, kami hanya teman tidak lebih,"

"Teman?, apa anak itu belum bilang suka padamu?" Kris bingung. Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah terlihat sangat cocok apalagi dia mengetauhi fakta bahwa Sehun menyukai adiknya lalu apa albino itu belum menyatakan perasaannya?.

"Oppa tau dari mana Sehun menyukaiku?"

"Dia sendiri yang bilang, apa dia memang belum menyatakan perasaannya?"

"..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menatap Kris kaget. Jadi Sehun memberi tahu kris jika dia menyukainya, berani sekali anak itu, Kyungsoo cukup salut dengan tekatnya.

"Kyungsoo, jawab pertanyaan oppa" Kris mulai mendesak.

"Sudah" Kyungsoo mencicit,

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Kenapa oppa mau tau sekali?"

"Karena aku oppa mu" Kris menekan kata oppa.

"Ishh.. aku tidak bilang apa apa"

"Apa?, kenapa?,apa kau tidak menyukai Sehun?" Kris berseru.

"Bukan tapi Karena aku tidak mau berpacaran" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tegas.

"Lalu kau mau langsung menikah, begitu?"

"Iya, aku tidak mau membuang buang waktuku hanya untuk berpacaran yang belum tentu akan membawaku kehubungan yang serius"

"Wah adikku sudah dewasa rupanya, jadi apa perlu aku menyuruh tuan Oh tercintamu itu melamarmu?" Kris berniat menggoda Kyungsoo dengan candaannya yang mungkin akan benar benar di lakukan. Kyungsoo tampak panas mendengar itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?,jangan berkata apapun padannya" Kyungsoo berbicara datar setelah mampu mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ka-"

"Oppa kita makan disana saja" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Kris dengan menjadikan sebuah tempat makan sebagai alasannya,

"Disana?, apa makanannya enak?" Kris langsung melupakan apa yang baru ingin dia katakan.

"Tidak tau, tapi kita coba saja dulu" Kris menepikan mobilnya, saat akan membuka pintu mobil Kyungsoo memengang lengannya.

"Kenapa?" Dia berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Pakai ini dulu" Kyungsoo mengambil masker dan memakaikannya pada Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?, sulit bernafas,Kyungsoo" Kris mengeluh setelah mereka sampai di restaurant kecil itu.

"Oppa, diamlah" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi Kyungsoo ini pengap dan aku tidak bisa makan jika seperti ini" oh god, Kyungsoo cengong sendiri melihat untuk pertama kali seorang Do Yifan atau Kris merajut padanya dan apa apaan tadi itu, nada bicara terdengar begitu menjijikan ketika merengek.

"Hentikan rengekanmu, aku geli mendengarnya" Kyungsoo berbicara ketus.

"Siapa yang merengek?"Kris tentu tidak terima jika dirinya dikatai merengek, demi apapun dia itu cowok manly dan maskulin sangat atau bahkan tidak mungkin dia merengek, Kris rasa dirinya tadi hanya protes,(ya itu perasaanmu Yifan)

"Ya ya terserah kau" Kyungsoo memilih mengalah, sungguh dia datang kesini itu untuk makan bukan berdebat.

"Kita duduk dipojok sana saja" Kyungsoo menunjuk meja yang ada dipojok, kemudian menarik Kris kesana, dan tak lama setelah mereka duduk datanglah seorang pelayan wanita yang -ugh.., Kyungsoo sebal sendiri melihatnya- terus menatap Kris dengan pandangan nakal.

'Padahal sudah pakai masker tapi kenapa masih ada saja' Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati.

"Mau pesan apa?" Pelayan itu bertanya sok lembut-menurut Kyungsoo- pada Kris, oh dan lihat dia memberikan senyumnya, Kyungsoo rasanya ingin muntah, karena sumpah dia sangat tau senyum apa itu. Tidak ingin terus melihat hal memuakkan itu Kyungsoo dengan kasar mengambil menu yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, membukanya dengan kasar

"Kyung, pelan pelan" Kris memperingatinya saat semakin lama Kyungsoo semakin membuka halaman menu itu dengan kasar.

"Aku lapar" Kyungsoo menekan dua kata itu sambil menatap tajam oppanya. Setelah menyebutkan pesanan masing masing, pelayan wanita itu pergi

"Adikku kenapa?" Kris berbicara lembut

"Aku tidak suka wajahmu" Kyungsoo menjawab ketus dan mampu membuat Kris bengong plus kaget.

"Kenapa?, apa aku kurang tampan?,kenapa dengan wajahku?"

"Wajahmu mengganggunku" Kris semakin menganga.

"Wajahmu terlalu banyak menarik perhatian dan aku risih" oh... sekarang otak Kris baru mengerti. Jadi karena itu Kyungsoo membelikannya masker.

"Ya ampun, adikku ini cemburu" Kris menggoda Kyungsoo lagi dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Risih, bedakan risih dengan cemburu" Kyungsoo membalas dengan menekan setiap pekataannya.

"He-"

Drrrtt...

Ucapan Kris terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo merogo saku jaket yang dipakai perempuan itu. Kris penasaran siapa yang menelfon Kyungsoo, dan bertambah penasaran lagi saat wajah Kyungsoo tiba tiba berseri melihat layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Kyungsoo" Kris bisa mendengar itu suara namja.

"Ne oppa, apa kau sudah sampai?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah senang.

"Ya, sampai dengan selamat untungnya,"

"Baguslah"

"Hei kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang makan malam,"

"Ah~ coba saja aku masih dikorea aku akan makan bersamamu malam ini"

"Kalau begitu kembali saja ke korea"

"Aku bahkan baru sampai 20 menit yang lalu dan kau menyuruhku kembali lagi kesana,jangan bercanda"

"Kau baru sampai?,kenapa ?,bukankah kau berangkat tadi siang?"

"Ya, itu karena jadwal penerbangan diundur hampir 4 jam lebih, aku hampir mati bosan di bandara"

"Aigoo itu lama sekali"

"Kyungsoo itu siapa?" Kris tiba tiba berbicara, dia penasaran dengan orang yang menelfon adiknya, apalagi tadi Kyungsoo memanggilnya Oppa, namun sayang Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Kris itu dan malah asik tertawa kecil dengan orang diseberang sana.

'Sial, dikacangin' Kris menekuk alisnya, dia sudah tidak mau lagi bertanya jadi Kris menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku menu dihadapannya, satu hal lagi yang menyebalkan dia lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Oppa kau harus menghubungiku jika sudah tiba di kanada, jangan makan sembarangan disana nanti kau sakit, ingat jaga kesehatanmu" Kyungsoo terus mengoceh saat dirinya dan Sehun mengantar Kris ke bandara,hanya mereka berdua yang mengantar sebab Yaejun sibuk mengurus kepindahannya diseoul sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

"Iya iya," tak lama setelah mereka sampai dibandara, panggilan penerbangan ke kanada terdengar diseluruh bandara, dan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk kakaknya.

"Hei Jangan menangis, kita kan sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman berdua" Kris tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya, tangannya terangkat mengelus pelan surai panjang itu. Kris berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Kyungsoo tapi bukannya merenggang malah bertambah kuat, Kyungsoo sendiri merasa berat untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, mereka memang sudah menghabiskan waktu semalaman suntuk berdua tapi Kyungsoo rasa itu tidak cukup, dia masih ingin kakaknya tinggal disini.

"Kyungie, aku akan ketinggalan pesawat" Kris bersuara diatas surai Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu dengan enggan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"Aku akan memberi kabar jika sudah tiba, jangan khawatir" Kris mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang merenggut. Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kris beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau masih ingat pesanku dulu?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Kris dan Sehun yang terlihat serius.

"Ya" jawaban singkat dari Sehun.

"Bagus, aku hanya ingin menegaskan sekali lagi perkataanku yang dulu-" sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, Kris menepuk dada Sehun sedikit keras.

"Bahagiakan dia"

"Tentu" Sehun merespon dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Kris menghela nafas lega kemudian menampilkan senyumnya, menatap secara bergantian Kyungsoo dan Sehun,

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo jaga dirimu baik baik oke, kau jaga dirimu juga dan tolong segera laksanakan perkataanku"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya melihat Kris yang semakin tidak terlihat sementara itu Sehun menatap kepergian Kris dengan senyumnya, dia masih sangat ingat apa yang dikatakan Kris waktu ditaman dulu, dan pria itu kembali menegaskan kata kata itu sekarang tentu saja Sehun akan melakukannya tanpa diminta. Sehun manatap Kyungsoo disebelahnya, perempuan cantik itu terlihat sedih, tangan Sehun terayun untuk menggenggam tangan mungil perempuan itu dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya.

"Ayo pulang" Sehun berbalik sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, perempuan itu hanya menurut,

Kini mereka duduk berdua dibawah naungan pohon besar ditaman itu, Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan, Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadarinya, diotak Sehun saat ini hanya ada berbagai cara dan strategi yang ditujukannya pada Kyungsoo, dan Sehun mencoba salah satu strategi itu yaitu dengan...

"Huaaaa, aku mengantuk" Sehun dengan tiba tiba menidurkan kepalanya pada paha Kyungsoo, sontak perempuan itu tersentak kaget saat kepala Sehun mendarat dipahanya

"Yak!,Se-"

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar, Soo " Sehun berucap sambil memejamkan matanya, lelaki itu tau jika Kyungsoo akan menolak jadi dia sudah menyiapkan sedikit argumen tapi ternyata perempuan itu tidak lagi mengajukan protes malah sekarang Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelus surai miliknya, Sehun sangat ingin membuka matanya tapi dia takut elusan disurainya akan berhenti ,jadi dia membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya, nyaman. Rasanya Sehun akan benar benar tertidur jika seperti ini. Elusan itu terus berlanjut dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sehun, apa kau tertidur?" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil terus mengusap pelan rambut pria yang berada dipangkuannya, ditatapnya wajah itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat, wajah pria ini kenapa terlihat polos kalau tertidur?, tapi jika dalam keadaan sadar kenapa sangat menyebalkan, tangan Kyungsoo yang bebas terayun tanpa disuruh untuk menyentuh hidung mancung Sehun, menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati hati, berhenti pada pucuk hidung itu,

"Aku senang kau ada untukku" Kyungsoo berucap lirih disertai dengan sebuah senyum manis diwajahnya,

"Hunnie~" Kyungsoo berbicara lebih pelan dari sebelumnya,

"Boleh kupanggil kau dengan itu?" Perempuan itu menatap wajah yang berada dipangkuannya, memandang wajah itu dalam dalam.

"Kau bilang mencintaiku tapi aku masih belum bisa pe-"

"Apa yang perlu kulakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Seketika mata sipit itu terbuka perlahan, sedari tadi Sehun memang tidak tertidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan Sehun mendengar semua perkataan Kyungsoo, Sebenarnya Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk membuka matanya saat ujung hidungnya tersentuh dengan pelan apalagi saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya 'Hunnie'.

"K...kau tidak tidur " Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan, perempuan mungil itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya cemas, oh wajahnya terasa panas sekarang Sedari tadi dirinya berceloteh dan Sehun mendengar semuanya, oh Kyungsoo sungguh malu. Melihat Kyungsoo yang memerah Sehun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo, menegakkan punggungnya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kapan orang tuamu ada dirumah?" Sehun bertanya, matanya terus menatap Kyungsoo yang menghindari tatapannya.

"Eoh?, mungkin malam hari, kenapa?" Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, kenapa arah pembicaraan ini jadi aneh. Sehun tak menjawab pria itu hanya tersenyum manis kemudian berdiri dan mengajak Kyungsoo pulang, Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya menatap Sehun yang sudah berjalan duluan.

'Dia yang aneh atau apa?'

Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo dan Sehun jarang bertemu, jujur Kyungsoo merasa sedikit khawatir, Sehun tak pernah absen seharipun dari kelas dan sekarang pria itu tidak masuk lagi setelah beberapa hari kemarin absen, Kyungsoo bisa saja pergi mengunjungi Sehun di apartmentnya tapi dia juga ragu untuk kesana, Sehun juga sudah tidak pernah lagi mengiriminya pesan ataupun menelfonnya. Apa lagi absennya Sehun itu tidak berketerangan, tidak ada yang tau sebab absennya Sehun, Kyungsoo sempat berfikir untuk menelfonnya tapi...ugh, dia malu,

'Apa kutanyakan saja pada Luhan Oppa?' Dia bermonolog saat kelas sudah bubar. Mungkin itu pemikiran yang bagus jadi dengan segera Kyungsoo menekan nomor ponsel Luhan.

'Maaf sisa pul-', sial, dia lupa membeli pulsa rupanya. Kyungsoo rasa ingin membanting ponselnya, kenapa disaat seperti ini pulsanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dia perlu menghubungi Luhan tapi malah suara operator yang terdengar.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, ada perempuan yang mencarimu didepan kelas" Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan kemudian menunjuk arah depan kelas.

"Ah~ siapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau tapi dia bilang dia eonni mu" eonni?, kenapa dia ada disini?, kening Kyungsoo berkerut samar lalu berdiri dari duduknya, Kyungsoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada pria tinggi itu

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya," pria itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

"Tentu" Kyungsoo bergegas pergi dari kelas setelah itu. Dan benar Yaejun memang sedang berdiri disamping pintu kelas,

"Eonni, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo menatap Yaejun curiga,

"Kenapa?, aku cuma ingin mengunjungi adikku, ayo kau harus ikut denganku" Yaejun menjawab enteng lalu menari lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Yaejun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, perempuan cantik itu hanya terusa berjalan dan menggandeng lengan adiknya.

Kyungsoo menatap Yaejun kesal,

'Jadi orang ini datang kekampus hanya untuk menyuruhku menemaninya berbelanja?' Oke Kyungsoo benar benar dongkol sendiri dengan eonninya. Dia masih punya banya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada menemani perempuan itu berbelanja, ingat, Kyungsoo harus segera menelfon luhan untuk mengetahui kabar Sehun tapi dia harus mengisi pulsanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungie kenapa wajahmu jadi begitu?, ayo sini, lihat apa ini bagus?" Yaejun memperlihatkan dress selutut berwarna ungu muda itu pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya malas.

"Ya ya"Kyungsoo menjawab malas.

"Ishh... kau ini, aku bertanya baik baik kenapa kau seperti itu?" Yaejun terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak tau fashion eonni, jadi jangan tanyakan padaku"

"Tapi setidaknya berikan tanggapan"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang " iya itu bagus, bahkan jika kau memakai baju robekpun bagus bagus saja"

"Kau menghina atau memuji ?, kau pikir aku apa memakai baju sobek, ayo kesini" Yaejun melotot pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat santai. Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan malas kearah Yaejun.

"Apa lagi?" Yaejun tidak menjawab tapi perempuan itu mendekatkan dress ungu itu pada tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu terlihat menilai. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal, jadi dia dijadikan patung percobaan begitu?,

"Baiklah aku ambil ini" Yaejun menyerahkan dress itu pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berada disana. Yaejun kembali menyeret Kyungsoo kearah lemari kaca yang dipenuhi berbagai model jenis sepatu. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut agak dalam,

'Mau apalagi dia?'

"Nah Sekarang pilihlah" Yaejun

Kyungsoo menatap Yaejun bingung, untuk apa aku yang memilih?, kira kira begitulah pesan tak tersirat yang Kyungsoo sampaikan dengan tatapannya.

"Pilih saja, ingat jangan pilih yang model tomboy" Yaejun mendorong Kyungsoo kearah lemari kaca itu lebih dekat. Telinganya sempat menangkat desisan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ingat jangan warna hitam atau putih lalu pilih yanh sesuai dengan baju yang tadi" Yaejun berbicara dari arah belakang, sekedar mengingatkan.

"Iya iya," Kyungsoo mejawab kesal, matanya mulai menelusuri lemari kaca itu, setelah sekian lama waktu yang diperlukan, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas , matanya kini menatap pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Saya ingin yang itu" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu sepatu yang terletak di rak teratas.

Pukul 07:20 Kyungsoo terganggu lagi oleh ketukan brutal Yaejun dan eommanya, ya ampun apa mereka tidak bisa pelan pelan sedikit?, Kyungsoo beranjak malas dari ranjangnya menuju pintu, lalu memutar kunci, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyungsoo mengunci pintunya saat ingin tidur.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah bantalnya.

"Kyungie kau belum mandi!, ya ampun cepat mandi sana dan ini pakai ini, kami tunggu diruang tamu oke, ingin kau punya waktu cuma 30 menit untuk bersiap siap, cepat " Yaejun terus saja nyerocos sambil memberikan paper bag yang seingat Kyungsoo isinya pakaian yang tadi mereka beli, Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertanya ada apa tapi badannya sudah diseret kedalam kamar mandi dan kini dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh eonninya.

' sudahlah nanti biar kutanyakan setelah ini.'

Hanya butuh waktu 18 menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk selesai bersiap siap, Kyungsoo menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin, dress ini cocok untuk tubuhnya, bahkan sangat cocok hanya saja Kyungsoo merasa agak risih sebab dress itu memperlihatkan lengan dan sedikit bahunya yang sangat jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah dia pamerkan. Kyungsoo mengambil sepatu yang dibelinya tadi lalu memasangkannya dikaki jenjangnya, dia suka warna sepatu ini, warnanya tidak mencolok melainkan sangat lembut, Kyungsoo sengaja memilih warna pastel, sepatu itu terlihat sederhana namun terlihat begitu manis dikakinya. Setelah merasa semuanya telah cukup, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sambil berjalan sesekali Kyungsoo menyisir surainya yang agak basah itu dengan jemarinya.

Dia sampai di anak tangga paling bawah, satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya.

Ramai

Beberapa maid yang biasanya tidak ada kini berlalu lalanh dihadapannya, sesekali maid itu membungkukkan badannya pada Kyungsoo yang diam mematung disana.

"Apa akan ada pesta?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, jika pesta ulang tahun seperti bukan sebab dari keluarganya tak ada yang berulang tahun di bulan ini,karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran Kyungsoo berusaha mencari batang hidung salah satu keluarganya dan dirinya menemukan Yaejun yang sedang menata fas bunga diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Eonni, ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo tepat dihadapan Yaejun yang masih terfokus dengan fasnya.

"Oh, hai Kyungie, ada sedikit acara sambutan" jawab Yaejun tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang kini mengerutkan keningnya

"Acara sambutan untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti, lebih baik kau bantu aku menata buah buahan ini" Kyungsoo tidak mendapat jawabannya tapi malah disuruh menata buah buahan.

Tepat pukul 08:00 Kyungsoo mendengar suara tekanan bel rumahnya, Kyungsoo saat ini sedang berada didalam kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya,

"Apa itu tamunya?" Dia bermonolog. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamarnya, saat tiba, pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat Kyungsoo tercekat sebab ternyata orang yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang tanpa kabar itu kini berdiri disana dengan sepasang suami istri, Tunggu apa itu orang tua Sehun?, tapi kenapa mereka ada disini?,.Kyungsoo mulai menerka nerka saking sibuknya dengan fikirannya Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa berdiri disana, ayo kemari" suara tuan Do terdengar memerintahkan, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, matanya hanya focus pada pria berjas abu abu itu, sedang pria Berjas abu abu itu juga menatapnya, Sehun cukup terpesona dengan penampilan Kyungsoo, setahunya Kyungsoo sangat jarang memakai baju selain berwarna hitam atau putih dan sekarang perempuan ini memakai dress berwarna ungu yang terlihat anggun ditubuhnya.

"Mari kita makan malam" tuan Do mempersilahkan keluarga itu menuju ruang makan, Kyungsoo masih terfocus pada Sehun, Kyungsoo menatap tajam pria itu, pria ini baik baik saja lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah memberikan kabar padanya?.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang sesekali terdengar sahut sahutan disana, Kyungsoo hanya menyantap makanannya dengan tenang hingga suara Tuan Xi terdengar.

"Jadi niat kami datang kesini untuk melamar anak bungsu anda untuk anak kami Sehun" DEG!, dada Kyungsoo bergemuru keras mendengarnya, sontak dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang ada disebelah kanan tempat duduknya, pria itu tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya,

"Sebagai seorang ayah aku sangat senang dengan pinangan ini akan tetapi aku tidak dapat menerima ataupun menolaknya jadi kita serahkan jawabannya pada Kyungsoo" Tuan Do berbicara tegas, jantung Kyungsoo rasanya ingin keluar dari tempatnya, semua mata kembali tertuju padanya, Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan,

'Apa yang harus kujawab?' Kyungsoo kebingungan sendiri.

"Kyungie" Yaejun mencoba menyadarkannya.

"A.. ak... aku.. um.." Kyungsoo mengutuk ucapannya yang tidak jelas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kami tidak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang" suara lembut dari ibu Sehun terdengar. Kyungsoo hanya mampu merundukkan kepalanya diam.

Setelahnya hanya ada beberapa percakapan singkat, entah itu mengenai bisnis atau apapun yang belum Kyungsoo mengerti. Disebelah tempatnya Sehun terus memperhatikan pergerakan Kyungsoo diam diam, Sehun tau ini sangat mendadak tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun masih sangat ingat tengah malam itu Kris menelfonnya, Sehun bahkan baru ingin meluncur kealam mimpinya tapi ponselnya berdering begitu keras disisi ranjangnya, mau tak mau dia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, matanya masih setengah terpejam saat itu perlahan terbuka begitu mendengar suara Kris diujung telfon, dan Sehun rasa mata dan jantungnya akan benar benar keluar dari tempatnya begitu Kris mengatakan secara to the point apa alasan Kyungsoo belum membalas ucapan cintanya,

'Jika kau serius menyukai adikku hanya ada satu cara agar kau bisa mendapatkannya' begitu telfon terangkat Sehun mengkerutkan kening, berfikir arah pembicaraan itu dan sedetik kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya.

'Apa itu, hyung?' Sehun bertanya penasaran

'Lamar dia' saat itu Sehun merasa jantungan mendengarnya, Sehun baru ingin bereaksi setelah lama terdiam tapi sayang sekali Kris memotong ucapannya untuk berpamitan karena dia sedang sibuk dan Kris juga memastikan bahwa Sehun harus memikirkankan hal itu matang matang.

Mulai saat itu Sehun selalu absen dari jadwalnya, dia ingin mengikuti saran Kris untuk berfikir, Sebenarnya Sehun sangat tidak masalah jika dirinya disuruh melamar Kyungsoo bahkan kalau bisa dia mau langsung menikahi perempuan tapi yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah apakah Kyungsoo mau menerimanya, jikapun perempuan itu menerima Sehun masih ragu apakah dirinya bisa menjadi seorang pendamping sesuai yang di inginkan Kyungsoo. Dan puncak dari pikirannya adalah dia menekatkan harapan dan keberaniannya untuk datang kerumah Kyungsoo. Dan disinilah dia menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, iya atau tidak, simple tapi sangat mendebarkan.

Tak terasa acara makan malam itu berakhir cepat dan tuan Do menyuruh agar keluarga Sehun tinggal sebentar untuk berbincang bincang, tentu saja tidak ada penolakan, Setelah ruang makan kosong, Kyungsoo dan Sehun baru beranjak dari sana.

"Kita perlu bicara tuan Oh" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar datar dan entah mengapa Sehun merasa itu bukan pertanda yang bagus dan benar saja tepat mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah Kyungsoo, perempuan dengan tidak berkepri-sehun-an langsung menginjak kaki Sehun dengan keras, Sehun hampir saja berteriak kesakitan jika saja dia tidak menutup rapat rapat bibirnya

"Kali ini apalagi salahku?" Sehun bertanya ditengah tengah ringisannya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap acuh.

"Kau pikir apa lagi, tidak datang kuliah, tidak memberi kabar kau kenapa, dan sekarang kau tanpa rasa dosa datang kesini melamarku, kau mau mempermainkanku?" Kyungsoo menumpahkan kekesalannya, oke dia merasa dipermainkan disini, katanya Sehun mencintainya tapi kenapa si Oh ini tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali Kyungsoo sampai khawatir dan sekarang pria ini datang kerumahnya dengan tanpa beban

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu," Sehun membantah dengan tegas, dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mempermainkan Kyungsoo, seorang yang dicintainya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masuk kuliah beberapa hari tanpa keterangan pula, kau juga tidak memberikan kabar, aku khawatir, kupikir kau sakit atau terjadi hal buruk padamu, aku bahkan hampir mendatangi apartm-" Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat dia rasa dirinya telah membocorkan perasaannya, rasa hangat mulai menjalari wajahnya.

Sehun tertengung mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, perempuan ini mengkhawatirkannya?, oh bolehkah Sehun merasa di atas awan?,

"Ak... maksudku bukan begitu..." Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri saat Sehun memandangnya aneh, ekspresi pria itu antara kaget,bingung, tidak percaya dan senang, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana rupanya?. Entah mengapa kaki Sehun berjalan dengan sendiri mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang merunduk guna menutupi raut merahnya. Dan lebih anehnya lagi tangannya seperti terayun sendiri untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Semua pergerakan yang dilakukannya bukan atas perintah otaknya tetapi hatinya.

"Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku dan maaf telah membuatmu khawatir" Sehun berbicara diatas surai hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo?, perempuan itu tidak tau harus melakukan apa, yang terjadi saat ini cukup membuat tubuhnya kaku tapi kakinya terasa lemas saat tangan Sehun menyentuh puncak kepalanya, tangan pria itu bergerak mengelus.

"absen itu karena otakku berfikir dengan keras untukmu, berfikir berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika aku menjalankan perkataan Kris hyung, aku berfikir jauh untuk mengambil langkah kesini, dan aku telah mempertimbangkan semuanya" Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jadi,Nona Do Kyungsoo maukah kau menikah dengan Tuan Oh yang menyebalkan ini?" Sehun merunduk untuk melihat tepat pada bola mata gadis itu. Kyungsoo terasa tenggelam begitu Sehun menatapnya sangat dalam, Kyungsoo tidak pandai membaca perasaan orang lain tapi dia juga tidak bodoh untuk tau jika jauh didalam mata itu terdapat ketulusan yang mendalam untuknya, untuk Kyungsoo seorang.

"Kau tau jawabanku" Kyungsoo berkata pelan matanya masih terpaku pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau apa jawabanmu, Kyungsoo, tolong jangan biarkan aku memikirkan kemungkinan terbur-"

"Ya Oh Sehun aku menerimamu"

End

Oke tolong jangan timpuk saya karena membuat End yang gaje lagi, maaf saya tidak tau bikin End. Hehehe, ini panjang banget sumpah.


End file.
